Jekyll & Hyde Live
by Rachel D
Summary: What if one of the networks adapted this show into a live version? COMPLETED!
1. Lost In The Darkness

_**JEKYLL & HYDE LIVE!**_

A/N: I was inspired to write this after reading Prince Azrael's screenplay, and it got me to thinking, "What if NBC or one of the other networks adapted it for a live broadcast?" (And yes, the ends of each section are where I would have the commercial breaks.)

**PRINCIPALS**

**Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde—EWAN McGREGOR**

**Emma Carew—ALISAN PORTER **_**(Curly Sue)**_

**Lucy Harris—ANNE HATHAWAY**

**John Utterson—NORM LEWIS **_**(Jesus Christ Superstar Live!)**_

**Sir Danvers Carew—ALAN CUMMING (Disney's **_**Annie; Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas)**_

**BOARD OF GOVERNORS OF ST. JUDE'S HOSPITAL**

**Simon Stride—PHIL COLLINS (Genesis)**

**Lord Savage—JIM PARSONS**

**Bishop of Basingstoke—JOHN STAMOS**

**Lady Beaconsfield—JANE LYNCH**

**General Lord Glossop—GERARD BUTLER **_**(300; The Phantom of the Opera)**_

**THE RED RAT**

**Spider, the bouncer—ARIES SPEARS **_**(Mad TV)**_

**Nellie, another dancer—CHRISTINA RICCI**

**Guinivere, the German manageress—ALLISON BALSON **_**(Little House on the Prairie)**_

**OTHERS**

**Bisset, Apothecary—JM J. BULLOCK **_**(Too Close for Comfort; Spaceballs)**_

**Poole, Dr. Jekyll's butler—TED DANSON**

**Newsboy—GATEN MATARAZZO (Netflix's **_**Stranger Things)**_

**Priest—ROBERT CUCCIOLI (Broadway's original Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde)**

**Albert Jekyll, Dr. Jekyll's comatose father—TELLER (Penn & Teller)**

** DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Voice-Over)_

In each of us, there are two natures. If this primitive duality of man, good and evil, can be housed in separate identities, life will be relieved of all that is unbearable. It is the curse of mankind that these polar twins should be constantly struggling.

** JOHN UTTERSON:**

_(Voice-Over)_

In the autumn of 1888, my friend, Dr. Henry Jekyll, began a series of experiments that he hoped would alter all of our notions of good and evil. But how could I have known that it would transform his soul...and mine as well?

**SCENE: A Room at St. Jude's Hospital**

_ As the screen fades into color, Dr. Henry Jekyll is seen standing beside the bed of his comatose father, Albert. John Utterson, Dr. Jekyll's attorney and long-time friend, and Sir Danvers Carew, the doctor's future father-in-law, are standing at the foot of the bed.)_

** SIR DANVERS CAREW:**

He is beyond help, Henry.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Sir Danvers, he still has a soul, as pure and as good as yours or mine, but he's trapped in a dark and terrible world. Madness is the cruelest of all prisons. There must be a way to help him.

**SIR DANVERS:**

Death will help him!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

My theories convince me there is a better solution.

**SIR DANVERS:**

Your theories are dangerous!

**UTTERSON:**

They say you are trespassing on hallowed ground when you experiment on the human mind.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

My colleagues are cowards, afraid of what they don't understand. How can we call ourselves civilized if we're not prepared to help him, and every other wretched soul like him?

**SIR DANVERS:**

I admire your tenacity, Henry, but I question your philosophy.

**UTTERSON:**

You're a gifted man. Use your gifts wisely.

_(They exit. Dr. Jekyll brushes his father's hair off his forehead and squeezes his hand.)_

"**Lost In The Darkness"**

** DR. JEKYLL:**

LOST IN THE DARKNESS, SILENCE SURROUNDS YOU

ONCE THERE WAS MORNING, NOW ENDLESS NIGHT

IF I COULD REACH YOU, I'D GUIDE YOU AND TEACH YOU

TO WALK FROM THE DARKNESS BACK INTO THE LIGHT

DEEP IN YOUR SILENCE, PLEASE TRY TO HEAR ME

I'LL KEEP YOU NEAR ME, 'TILL NIGHT PASSES BY

I WILL FIND THE ANSWER, I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU

I PROMISE YOU THIS, TILL THE DAY THAT I DIE

_(Spoken_

Good night, Father.

_(Dr. Jekyll walks out of his father's hospital room and down the hall.)_

"**I Need To Know"**

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Singing thoughts)_

I NEED TO KNOW

THE NATURE OF THE DEMONS THAT POSSESS MAN'S SOUL

I NEED TO KNOW

WHY MAN'S CONTENT TO MAKE HIM LESS THAN WHOLE

WHY DOES HE REVEL IN MURDER AND MADNESS?

WHAT IS IT MAKES HIM BE LESS THAN HE SHOULD?

WHY IS HE DOOMED NOT TO REACH HIS POTENTIAL?

HIS SOUL IS BLACK WHEN HE TURNS HIS BACK UPON GOOD

I NEED TO FIND

A WAY TO GET INSIDE THE TORTURED MIND OF A MAN

I NEED TO TRY

TO SEPARATE GOOD AND EVIL, IF I CAN

ONE THING IS CERTAIN, THE EVIL GROWS STRONGER

GOOD FIGHTS A HOPELESS AND DESPERATE FIGHT

I MUST FIND WAYS OF ADJUSTING THE BALANCE

TO BRING HIM BACK FROM THE EMPTY BLACK EDGE OF NIGHT

I NEED TO GO

WHERE NO MAN HAS VENTURED BEFORE

TO SEARCH FOR THE KEY TO THE DOOR

THAT WILL END ALL THIS TRAGIC AND SENSELESS DECAY

BUT HOW TO GO?

I NEED TO KNOW!

_ (At this point, Dr. Jekyll is outside and walking toward his carriage. He tips his hat to a couple of passing ladies on the street.)_

I NEED TO LEARN

THE SECRETS OF THE MIND THAT WE CANNOT DISCERN

I NEED TO LEARN THE THINGS

THAT MAKE MEN PASS THE POINT OF NO RETURN

WHY DOES A WISE MAN TAKE LEAVE OF HIS SENSES?

WHERE IS THAT FINE LINE WHERE SANITY MELTS?

WHEN DOES INTELLIGENCE GIVE WAY TO MADNESS?

A MOMENT COMES WHEN A MAN BECOMES SOMETHING ELSE

I NEED TO KNOW

WHY MAN PLAYS THIS STRANGE DOUBLE GAME

HIS HAND ALWAYS CLOSE TO THE FLAME

IT'S A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL HE CANNOT DISCLAIM!

BUT WHAT'S HIS AIM?

I NEED TO KNOW!

DEAR GOD, GUIDE ME!

SHOW ME HOW TO SUCCEED!

WITH YOUR WISDOM INSIDE ME,

HENRY JEKYLL WILL FOLLOW WHEREVER YOU LEAD!

I NEED TO SEE

THE TRUTH OTHER MEN CANNOT SEE

TO BE THINGS OTHERS CAN'T BE

_(The carriage stops, and the driver climbs down to open the door for Dr. Jekyll.)_

GIVE ME COURAGE TO GO WHERE NO MAN WILL GO!

AND I WILL GO!

I NEED TO KNOW!

_(Dr. Jekyll enters his house is greeted by Poole, his manservant.)_

** POOLE:**

_(As he helps Dr. Jekyll with his coat)_

Good evening, sir. Will you be requiring anything?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Not tonight, Poole. I must get ready for my presentation with the hospital's Board of Governors in the morning.

**POOLE:**

Yes, sir. Well, good night, then.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Good night.

_(Meanwhile, outside, the chorus is out on the streets. They stop to sing.)_

"**Façade"**

** ENSEMBLE:**

THERE'S A FACE THAT WE WEAR IN THE COLD LIGHT OF DAY

IT'S SOCIETY'S MASK, IT'S SOCIETY'S WAY

AND THE TRUTH IS THAT IT'S ALL A FAÇADE

THERE'S A FACE THAT WE WEAR WHEN THE NIGHTTIME APPEARS

AND WHAT'S HIDING INSIDE BEHIND ALL OF OUR FEARS

IS OUR TRUE SELF, LOCKED INSIDE A FAÇADE

EVERY DAY, PEOPLE IN THEIR OWN SWEET WAY

LIKE TO ADD A COAT OF PAINT AND BE WHAT THEY AIN'T

THAT'S HOW OUR LITTLE GAME IS PLAYED LIVIN' LIKE A MASQUERADE

ACTIN' A BIZARRE CHARADE WHILE PLAYIN' THE SAINT

BUT THERE'S ONE THING I KNOW, AND I KNOW IT FOR SURE

THIS DISEASE THAT WE'VE GOT HAS GOT NO READY CURE

AND I'M CERTAIN LIFE IS TERRIBLY HARD

WHEN YOUR LIFE'S A FAÇADE

LOOK AROUND YOU, I HAVE FOUND

YOU CANNOT TELL BY LOOKING AT THE SURFACE

WHAT IS LURKING THERE BEHIND IT!

SEE THAT FACE!

NOW I'M PREPARED TO BET YOU

WHAT YOU SEE IS WHAT YOU GET—'CAUSE MAN'S A MASTER OF DECEIT!

SO WHAT IS THE SINISTER SECRET?

THE LIE HE WILL TELL YOU IS TRUE

IT'S THAT EACH MAN YOU SEE ON THE STREET

ISN'T ONE MAN, BUT TWO!

NEARLY EVERYONE YOU SEE,

LIKE HIM AN' HER AN' YOU AN' ME

PRETENDS TO BE A PILLAR OF SOCIETY!

SOBRIETY AND PIETY,

WHO SHUDDERS AT THE THOUGHT OF NOTORIETY!

THE LADIES AND GENTS HERE BEFORE YOU

WHICH NONE OF THEM EVER ADMITS

MAY HAVE SINISTER LOOKS, BUT THEY'RE SINNERS AND CROOKS!

HYPOCRITES! HYPOCRITES!

THERE ARE PREACHERS WHO KILL!

THERE ARE KILLERS WHO PREACH!

THERE ARE TEACHERS WHO LIE!

THERE ARE LIARS WHO TEACH!

TAKE YOUR PICK, DEAR, 'CAUSE IT'S ALL A FAÇADE!

IF WE'RE NOT ONE, BUT TWO, ARE WE EVIL OR GOOD?

DO WE WALK THE FINE LINE THAT WE'D CROSS IF WE COULD?

ARE WE WAITING TO BREAK THROUGH THE FAÇADE?

ONE OR TWO, MIGHT LOOK KINDA WELL-TO-DO

HA! THEY'RE AS BAD AS ME AN' YOU,

RIGHT DOWN TO THEIR BOOTS!

I'M INCLINED TO THINK HALF-MANKIND

THINKS THE OTHER HALF IS BLIND!

WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED TO FIND—THEY'RE ALL IN CAHOOTS!

AT THE END OF THE DAY, THEY DON'T MEAN WHAT THEY SAY

THEY DON'T SAY WHAT THEY MEAN, THEY DON'T EVER COME CLEAN

AND THE ANSWER IS IT'S ALL A FAÇADE

IS IT'S ALL A FAÇADE!

MAN IS NOT ONE, BUT TWO, HE IS EVIL AND GOOD

AN' HE WALKS THE FINE LINE WE COULD CROSS IF WE COULD!

IT'S A NIGHTMARE WE CAN NEVER DISCARD

SO WE STAY ON OUR GUARD

THOUGH WE LOVE THE FAÇADE

WHAT'S BEHIND THE FAÇADE?

LOOK BEHIND THE FAÇADE!


	2. Board of Governors

**SCENE: The Next Morning At the Hospital**

_(Dr. Jekyll and John Utterson are standing outside the conference room for the hospital's Board of Governors, waiting to go in. Dr. Jekyll is holding his notes in his hand and pacing back and forth.)_

**UTTERSON:**

Are you nervous, Henry?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

A little.

**UTTERSON:**

You'll be fine.

_(Just then, the Bishop of Basingstoke opens the door and beckons the two men to come in. They stand on either side of the podium, right behind Sir Danvers and Simon Stride.)_

**STRIDE:**

The Board of Governors of St. Jude's Hospital is now in session. Sir Danvers Carew, KBE, Chairman. _(Sir Danvers stands.) _His Grace, the Bishop of Basingstoke. General Lord Glossop. The Honorable Sir Archibald Proops, QC. Lady Beaconsfield. Lord Savage. The order of business shall be conducted by the secretary of the Board of Governors, myself, Mr. Simon Stride.

**LORD SAVAGE:**

Let's get on with it!

**STRIDE:**

Proposal #929, presented by Dr. Henry Jekyll.

_(There are murmurs of objections from the board members as Dr. Jekyll makes his way to the podium.)_

The Chairman will now address the Board.

**SIR DANVERS:**

My friends, as the Chairman of the Board of Governors of St. Jude's Hospital, we are all very highly aware of the controversial nature of Dr. Jekyll's research. But our high regard for his work, and his reputation demand that he be given a proper hearing. And now that we happily accord him...

**LADY BEACONSFIELD:**

I won't happily accord that madman anything!

**SIR DANVERS:**

Bessie!

"**Board of Governors"**

** DR. JEKYLL:**

DISTINGUISHED GOVERNORS, I HAVE GLIMPSED THE FUTURE

SEEN MIRACLES THAT STUNNED THE MIND,

AND MARVELS ONLY SCIENCE CAN FIND

TO SHAPE TOMORROW FOR MANKIND

AND I CAN SHOW THEM TO YOU

IF YOU WISH ME TO

_(Pulls the vial of red formula, HJ7, out of his pocket.)_

FRIENDS, YOU'RE AWARE THERE ARE TWO SIDES TO EACH OF US

GOOD AND EVIL, COMPASSION AND HATE

IF WE COULD EXTRACT ALL THE EVIL FROM EACH OF US

THINK OF THE WORLD THAT WE COULD CREATE!

A WORLD WITHOUT ANGER, OR VIOLENCE OR STRIFE

WHERE MAN WOULDN'T KILL ANYMORE

A WORLD OF COMPASSION, WHERE PASSION FOR LIFE

WOULD BANISH THE MADNESS OF WAR

I'M CLOSE TO FINDING THE KEY TO DUALITY

CHEMICAL FORMULAE, WHICH COULD AND WOULD

ALTER THE PATTERNS OF MAN'S PERSONALITY,

GUIDING HIM EITHER TO EVIL OR GOOD

WEIGH THE POTENTIAL, THE GREAT POSSIBILITIES

COLLEAGUES—DEAR FRIENDS, UNDERSTAND!

WE HAVE A CHANCE TO MAKE HISTORY

HERE IN OUR HAND!

**STRIDE:**

Dr. Jekyll, may we dispense with the niceities and proceed with the matter at hand?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Yes, of course, Mr. Stride, forgive my good manners. Each of us is the embodiment of two distinct and opposing forces, good and evil, each fighting for supremacy inside us. If we could separate these two forces, we could control—and ultimately eliminate—all evil from mankind. My...experiments with animals have led me to believe that a day is not far off when this separation would be possible; to achieve it, I must be allowed to try my formula on a living human being.

**STRIDE:**

And what if you're right, Dr. Jekyll, and you do manage to separate the good from the evil? What happens to the evil?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

THERE ARE DOOMED, BROKEN SOULS IN A THOUSAND ASYLUMS

LEFT THERE TO ROT FOR THE LACK OF A PLAN

IN THE NAME OF COMPASSION AND MEDICAL SCIENCE

I CAN SAVE MANY LIVES IF YOU GIVE ME ONE MAN!

**BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE:**

I TELL YOU NOW, THE CHURCH WILL NEVER SANCTION IT!

**GOVERNORS:**

SACRILEGE!

LUNACY!

BLASPHEMY!

HERESY!

**SIR ARCHIBALD PROOPS:**

BEWARE, SIR, YOU'RE TREADING ON DANGEROUS GROUND

IN LEGAL TERMS, I SAY COMPLETELY UNSOUND

**BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE:**

THE WHOLE THING'S UN-CHRISTIAN, BARBARIC AND ODD!

YOU'RE PLAYING WITH FIRE WHEN YOU START TO PLAY GOD!

**STRIDE:**

_(As he is standing)_

THE BISHOP SPEAKS FOR ALL OF US

WHEN HE SAYS YOU'RE PLAYING GOD!

THERE'S SUCH A THING AS ETHICS,

OVER WHICH YOU RIDE ROUGH-SHOD!

YOU'RE A DOCTOR, NOT A SAVIOR,

DR. JEKYLL, FOR A START!

BUT I JUDGE FROM YOUR BEHAVIOR,

YOU CAN'T TELL THE TWO APART!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

DEAR MR. STRIDE, I AM SIMPLY A SCIENTIST

I HAVE A CODE TO WHICH I REMAIN TRUE

I DON'T PRESUME TO THE STATURE OF MORALIST,

I LEAVE PRETENTION LIKE THAT, SIR, TO YOU

**SIR DANVERS:**

HENRY, I'VE ALWAYS ENCOURAGED YOUR ENTERPRISE,

AND I'VE BEEN HOPEFUL THAT YOU WOULD SUCCEED

BUT GIVEN THE PROBLEMS MY COLLEAGUES CAN VISUALIZE,

I SEE NO CHOICE BUT FOR YOU TO CONCEDE!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

I KNOW MY FATE IS YOURS TO CHOOSE

BUT IF I FAIL, THE WORLD WILL LOSE

WHEN I AM ON THE BRINK OF GREAT SUCCESS!

I BEG YOU, GOVERNORS, YOU MUST SAY "YES!"

** LADY BEACONSFIELD:**

DR. JEKYLL, ENOUGH OF THIS RANTING, SIR!

THIS IS A HOSPITAL, HERE TO SAVE LIVES!

**GOVERNORS:**

DO YOU THINK WE WOULD LET YOU PLAY HAVOC

WITH ALL THE HIGH PRINCIPLES FOR WHICH IT STRIVES?

DO YOU EXPECT US TO COMPROMISE ALL THAT WE STAND FOR,

INDULGING YOUR DANGEROUS GAMES?

HOW MANY RULES SHOULD WE BREAK FOR YOUR DUBIOUS AIMS?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Spoken)_

Can't you see I'm not playing games?

_(Sings)_

JUST GIVE ME THE OPPORTUNITY

**SIR DANVERS:**

OPEN UP YOUR EYES AND SEE

**DR. JEKYLL:**

UNLESS YOU LISTEN TO ME!

**STRIDE:**

DAMMIT, MAN, CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

FOOLS, YOU FOOLS, GODDAMN FOOLS!

_(Spoken)_

Look at yourselves, civilized man and woman!

_(Sings)_

WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?

_(During the hubbub, Sir Danvers grabs Simon Stride's gavel and starts pounding to resume order.)_

**SIR DANVERS:**

Order! Order!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Spoken)_

If I ever needed further justification for my experiments, you have just provided it.

_(Sings)_

JUST LOOK AT WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!

MIX ANGER WITH A TOUCH OF FEAR,

THE DANGER'S ALL TOO CRYSTAL-CLEAR

JUST LOOK AT YOU!

OUR DARKER SIDE KEEPS BREAKING THROUGH,

OBSERVE IT NOW—IN ME AND YOU!

THE EVIL THAT ALL MEN CAN DO MUST BE CONTROLLED!

I BEG OF YOU,

I'LL SHOW YOU ALL, IT CAN BE DONE!

HERE IS A CHANCE TO TAKE CHARGE OF YOUR FATE

DEEP DOWN YOU MUST KNOW THAT TOMORROW'S TOO LATE

ONE RULE OF LIFE WE CANNOT REARRANGE

THE ONLY THING CONSTANT IS CHANGE

THE ONLY THING CONSTANT IS CHANGE

**STRIDE:**

DISTINGUISHED GOVERNORS, YOUR VERDICT PLEASE

ALL THOSE IN FAVOR, SAY "AYE"

ALL THOSE OPPOSED, "NAY"

**GOVERNORS:**

NAY! NAY! NAY! NAY!

ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY NAY!

**STRIDE:**

Sir Danvers?

** SIR DANVERS:**

Abstain.

**STRIDE:**

By five votes to none—with one abstention—Proposition #929 is rejected!

_(Bangs gavel)_

Thank you for your time, Dr. Jekyll.

_(Dr. Jekyll puts his vial back in his pocket and sits down on his chair as Sir Danvers and John Utterson approach him.)_

**LORD SAVAGE:**

Well, who would like to take me out to lunch? Bessie?

**LADY BEACONSFIELD:**

I have heard enough demented babbling for one day, without listening to you, Teddy.

**SIR DANVERS:**

_(As the other members of the Board of Governors exit)_

I'm truly sorry, Henry. I did try to warn you.

**UTTERSON:**

_(As Sir Danvers exits)_

You've certainly convinced them you're mad.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

They're hypocrites, John. Every single last one of them. Hypocrites!

**UTTERSON:**

Yes, but they're powerful hypocrites. You should exercise greater caution.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

I can't afford caution.

"**Pursue The Truth"**

_(Sings)_

HOW CAN I PURSUE THE TRUTH

WHEN THEY CAN BLOCK EACH STEP I TAKE?

**UTTERSON:**

HENRY, YOU HAVE COME TOO FAR

REMEMBER WHAT YOU HAVE AT STAKE

** DR. JEKYLL:**

JOHN, I KNOW I'M RIGHT

I MUST LET MY VISION GUIDE ME

I'M SO WEARY OF THE FIGHT

THERE'S SO LITTLE LEFT INSIDE ME

**UTTERSON:**

IF YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE RIGHT

THEN YOU'VE GOT TO SEE IT THROUGH

YOU'VE GOT TO SEE IT THROUGH

**DR. JEKYLL:**

SEVEN YEARS AGO I STARTED OUT ON THIS ALONE

AND IT'S ALONE I'LL SEE IT THROUGH TO ITS CONCLUSION

WHO ARE THEY TO JUDGE WHAT I AM DOING?

THEY KNOW NOTHING OF THE ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES I SEE

IT'S LUDICROUS, I'M BOUND BY THEIR DECISION

**UTTERSON:**

SEEMS VISION IS A WORD THEY'VE NEVER HEARD

**DR. JEKYLL:**

IF IT MATTERED LESS, I'D TREAT THEM WITH DERISION

IT'S ABSURD!

**UTTERSON:**

AND YET, THE FACT REMAINS

THOSE BASTARDS HOLD THE REINS

_(Dr. Jekyll finishes gathering up his things, and the two of them walk out of the hospital.)_


	3. The Engagement Party

_(As the two men walk along the street, the chorus can be seen again.)_

"**Façade-reprise 1"**

**CHORUS:**

IF YOU LIVE AROUND HERE, YOU NEED CASH IN THE BANK

'CAUSE THE HOUSES 'ROUND HERE ARE ALL FLASHY AND SWANK

AND THE FRONT BIT IS WHAT'S CALLED A FAÇADE

_(The scene switches to the estate of Sir Danvers Carew, where the engagement party for Emma and Dr. Jekyll is in progress.) _

HERE, TONIGHT, IT'S FESTIVE

BUT THE GUESTS ARE GETTING RESTIVE

'CAUSE THE GUEST OF HONOR'S CAUSING A DILEMMA

DR. JEKYLL'S TARDY FOR HIS OWN ENGAGEMENT PARTY

HIS BETROTHAL TO SIR DANVERS' DAUGHTER, EMMA

_(Lord Savage, General Lord Glossop, Lady Beaconsfield, and Simon Stride are talking together in a group.)_

**LORD SAVAGE:**

Who does this Jekyll fellow think he is?

**GENERAL GLOSSOP:**

Impertinence like that in the Army would've earned him a good flogging.

**STRIDE:**

He's lucky he lives in modern times. Today's penalties for heresy are not what they should be.

_(John Utterson joins the group.)_

**UTTERSON:**

And we're lucky we have you to represent these "modern times", Your Grace.

**LORD SAVAGE:**

I think Dr. Jekyll overdoes all this stuff about helping the poor. I've lived in St. James all my life, damned if I've ever seen any "poor people".

**LADY BEACONSFIELD:**

I think he's mad, if you must know.

_(Sees Sir Danvers approaching)_

Ah, Danvers. We were just talking about you and your future son-in-law. I think you're mad to allow him to marry your daughter.

** EMMA CAREW:**

It's not Father's decision, Lady Beaconsfield, it's mine.

**SIR DANVERS:**

Don't worry, Bessie. Whatever your views of him as a scientist, Emma assures me that he's impeccable husband material.

**LADY BEACONSFIELD:**

It's less than impeccable to be late for one's own engagement party. Shows a remarkable lack of style.

**EMMA:**

Comments on style, Madame, should never be made by those who have none.

_(Lady Beaconsfield and Sir Archibald Proops move to another group of guests.)_

**STRIDE:**

I propose a toast to the happy couple.

**SIR DANVERS:**

_(Singing)_

MY DEAR SIMON, YOU'RE SO GRACIOUS

TO WISH EMMA AND HENRY BOTH WELL

**SIMON STRIDE:**

DEAR SIR DANVERS, AS YOU KNOW, SIR

I WISH EMMA THE SUN AND THE MOON

BUT I HAVE TO CONFESS THAT I WISH HENRY JEKYLL IN HELL!

_(Takes Emma aside)_

"**Emma's Reasons"**

EMMA CAREW, CAN THIS BE YOU?

WHAT KIND OF MAN IS THIS YOU'VE TAKEN?

CAN YOU NOT SEE THE KIND OF LIFE THAT THIS WOULD BE?

YOU ARE MISTAKEN

TIME TO AWAKEN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE

BEFORE YOU FOREVER DETERMINE YOUR FATE

**EMMA:**

BUT SIMON, YOU KNEW, I HAD TO BE FREE

WHAT I CHOOSE TO DO IS DECIDED BY ME

FROM THE DAY MY MOTHER DIED

MY FATHER, FULL OF GOOD INTENTIONS

TREATED ME AS THOUGH I WERE A YOUNG CHILD

MAYBE HIS IDEA WAS TO WAIT UNTIL I GREW UP,

THEN LOOK AT ME AND HOPE THAT I'D BE HER

IT'S EASY TO ACCEPT THAT FROM A FATHER

HE'D RATHER THINGS THE REMAINED THE WAY THEY WERE

BUT WHEN IT COMES TO MARRIAGE,

I MUST PICK WHOM I PREFER

I'M NOT THE WEAK YOUNG THING YOU'RE SEEKING, SIMON

SOMEONE SEVENTEEN, OBEDIENT AND SWEET

I'M NOT THE PROTEGE TO WASTE YOUR TIME ON

I'M COMPLETE

_(Dr. Jekyll enters, and observes Emma)_

IN HENRY'S EYES I SEE

WHAT I AM MEANT TO BE

**STRIDE:**

_(Singing)_

HENRY JEKYLL

**LORD SAVAGE:**

_(Singing)_

YOU'RE A DEVIL!

**BOTH:**

YOU HAVE ROBBED US OF LONDON'S MOST LOVELY GIRL!

**STRIDE:**

I COULD TURN TO DRINK WHEN I STOP TO THINK

EMMA'S MARRYING A DOCTOR INSTEAD OF AN EARL!

**BOTH:**

POOR GIRL!

_(Both laugh)_

**STRIDE:**

DR. JEKYLL, MAY I BE THE FIRST TO WISH YOU

AND YOUR BRIDE-TO-BE PEACE AND PROSPERITY?

** DR. JEKYLL:**

MR. STRIDE, IT'S MOST CIVIL OF YOU,

TO SAY THAT AS YOU DO WITH SUCH PATENT SINCERITY

**SIR DANVERS:**

Ah, the late Henry Jekyll.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Sir Danvers, forgive me.

**SIR DANVERS:**

Nothing to forgive, my dear boy. I was thinking about inviting the guests for the day after the wedding so you two will appear to be on time.

**UTTERSON:**

Sir Danvers, my lords, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to propose a toast to the intolerably happy couple. Henry, may all your research result in discoveries as wonderful as this. To Emma and Henry.

**GUESTS:**

To Emma and Henry.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Miss Carew?

**EMMA:**

Dr. Jekyll, I'm so happy you're here.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

I try not to miss any occasion attended by Lady Beaconsfield. Is there a Lord Beaconsfield?

**EMMA:**

He died about thirty years ago.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Sensible fellow.

**EMMA: **

_(Smiles and giggles)_

Sometimes I wish you were as diplomatic as you are outspoken.

** DR. JEKYLL:**

****I'll be diplomatic if you'll be outspoken. If you had presented my case to the Board of Governors, I probably would've gotten what I wanted.

** EMMA:**

You'll get what you want in the end, Henry. You always do.

** DR. JEKYLL:**

I don't have a choice.

"**I Must Go On/Take Me As I Am"**

_(Sings)_

I MUST GO ON WITH THE WORK I'M COMMITTED TO

HOW CAN I NOT WHEN MY THEORIES ARE TRUE?

AND I WILL PROVE IF I'M EVER PERMITTED TO

THINGS ARE NOT WRONG JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE NEW

**EMMA:**

_(Sings)_

HENRY, I ADORE YOU

ALWAYS HAVE DONE, ALWAYS WILL DO

AND YOUR DREAMS ARE MINE

I WILL ALWAYS UNDERSTAND

HOWEVER HARD THE PATH YOU'VE PLANNED

OUR LIVES WILL INTERTWINE

**DR. JEKYLL:**

WHO KNOWS WHERE MY WORK WILL LEAD ME?

**EMMA:**

SOMEWHERE WHERE YOU WILL NOT NEED ME

**DR. JEKYLL:**

EMMA, PLEASE, I BEG YOU, HEED ME

**EMMA: **

JUST DON'T LEAVE ME ON MY OWN...

**DR. JEKYLL:**

THE ONLY THING I FEAR IS THE UNKNOWN...

**EMMA:**

WHEN THIS ALL BEGAN, WE KNEW THERE'D BE A PRICE TO PAY

TOO LATE NOW TO TURN AWAY

WE HAVE COME THIS FAR

I KNOW WE WILL FIND A WAY...

**DR. JEKYLL:**

SOMETIMES I SEE PAST THE HORIZON

SURE OF MY WAY, WHERE I AM GOING

BUT WHERE'S THE PRIZE I HAVE MY EYES ON?

WHERE? THERE IS JUST NO KNOWING!

AND WHEN DESPAIR TEARS ME IN TWO,

WHO CAN I TURN TO BUT YOU?

YOU KNOW WHO I AM,

TAKE ME AS I AM

**EMMA:**

LOOK IN MY EYES, WHO DO YOU SEE THERE?

SOMEONE YOU KNOW, OR JUST A STRANGER?

IF YOU ARE WISE, YOU WILL SEE ME THERE

LOVE IS THE ONLY DANGER!

LOVE MEANING ME, LOVE MEANING YOU

WE'LL MAKE THAT ONE DREAM COME TRUE!

YOU KNOW WHO I AM,

TAKE ME AS I AM

**BOTH:**

THOUGH FATE WON'T ALWAYS DO WHAT WE DESIRE

STILL, WE CAN SET THE WORLD ON FIRE!

GIVE ME YOUR HAND, GIVE ME YOUR HEART...

**DR. JEKYLL:**

SWEAR TO ME WE'LL NEVER PART!

**EMMA:**

WE'LL NEVER PART!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

YOU KNOW WHO I AM

**EMMA:**

YOU KNOW WHO I AM

**DR. JEKYLL:**

THIS IS WHO I AM

**EMMA:**

THIS IS WHO I AM

**BOTH:**

TAKE ME AS I AM

_(Sir Danvers approaches them as the song ends.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Thank you, sir, for so much. The eight weeks till the wedding shall be the longest of my life.

**SIR DANVERS:**

I must tell you, Henry. Your half-hour with the Board of Governors this morning was the longest of my life.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

I'm truly sorry, sir, but I must stand by what I believe in.

**SIR DANVERS:**

Even if it means antagonizing the established authority in the process?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Especially then. And your friends are not the established authority, sir, merely the established prejudice.

**SIR DANVERS:**

I want to be proud of you, Henry.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Then listen to me, sir.

_(He kisses Emma)_

Good night, my angel.

**EMMA:**

Good night, my devil.

_(Sir Dnvers, who has been watching the whole exchange, laughs as Dr. Jekyll and John Utterson exit.)_

**SIR DANVERS:**

Emma, there are times when I find it hard to tolerate Henry's behavior.

**EMMA:**

You don't have to tolerate it, Father. He's marrying me, not you.

"**Letting Go"**

**SIR DANVERS:**

_(Sings)_

EMMA, CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?

IT'S YOU I AM CONCERNED FOR

**EMMA:**

FATHER, DON'T BE

YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED FOR HIM!

HE'S THE ONE IN NEED!

**SIR DANVERS:**

I AM ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!

WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE YOUR FATHER DO?

I THINK I WOULD DIE

IF ANY HARM SHOULD COME TO YOU

**EMMA:**

FATHER, IF YOU TRIED TO, YOU COULD NEVER LOSE ME

DARLING FATHER, I STILL LOVE YOU

MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER KNOW

BUT IF YOU WANT OUR LOVE TO GROW...

**SIR DANVERS:**

I KNOW IN TIME I HAVE TO LET YOU GO

**BOTH:**

WE MUSTN'T BE AFRAID OF LETTING GO...


	4. The Red Rat

A/N: I have seen productions that included "Bring On The Men", and didn't particularly care for that number, so I'm cutting it out of my version.

**SCENE: East End of London**

"**Façade-reprise 2"**

**CHORUS:**

'ERE IN LONDON'S EAST END IT'S THE PITS OF THE EARTH

WHERE YOU WON'T FIND A FRIEND

WHERE YOUR LIFE HAS NO WORTH

DEATH IS WAITING—FATE IS MARKIN' YOUR CARD

YOU GOT ONE CHANCE IN FIVE—THEY'RE THE ODDS YOU MUST BEAT

IF YOU WANNA SURVIVE—SO BE FAST ON YOUR FEET

LIFE IS HARD HERE—IT'S THE DEVIL'S BACKYARD

**SCENE: The Red Rat**

**UTTERSON:**

Well, I, for one, am glad for some sense of order. I prefer to believe that man is basically good. Every moral man believes that.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

I do not believe it.

**UTTERSON:**

Henry, as your lawyer, it is my duty to inform you that you are playing a very dangerous game.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

As your doctor, John, it is my duty to inform you that I need a very large drink.

_(John laughs. The two men enter the Red Rat, where they are greeted by Nellie.)_

**NELLIE:**

Well, 'ere's a lovely-looking pair of gentlemen, I must say. Welcome to the Red Rat. My name's Nellie.

**GUINIVERE:**

This way, gentlemen. Best seat in the house.

_(She leads them to a table. Utterson looks around, perplexed.)_

**NELLIE:**

Show's about to start. Take a look around. Find something you fancy.

**UTTERSON:**

This is hardly a respectable place, Henry.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

I've had all the respectability I can take for one day, John. Besides, tonight is my bachelor night. You're supposed to give me a party.

**NELLIE:**

_(As she comes over with drinks)_

I could be the party he's supposed to give you, 'Engry.

**UTTERSON:**

He meant a bachelor party.

**NELLIE:**

Most of my parties are bachelors.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Come on, John, one drink? Where's your sense of adventure?

**NELLIE:**

He's right, John. It's good for you, 'Enry.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Maybe I could find a subject for my experiment, a volunteer.

**UTTERSON:**

I suspect this place is full of volunteers for all sorts of experiments.

**NELLIE:**

You got that right. Now, enjoy the show.

_(Lucy Harris, the star attraction, is seen coming out on stage wearing a red backless dress.)_

"**No One Knows Who I Am"**

** LUCY:**

_(Sings)_

LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME WHO I AM

WHY I AM WHAT I AM

CALL ME A FOOL, AND IT'S TRUE, I AM

NO ONE KNOWS WHO I AM

IT'S SUCH A SHAME, I'M SUCH A SHAM

NO ONE KNOWS WHO I AM

AM I THE FACE OF THE FUTURE?

AM I THE FACE OF THE PAST?

AM I THE ONE WHO MUST FINISH LAST?

LOOK AT ME AND TELL ME WHO I AM

WHY I AM WHAT I AM

WILL I SURVIVE, WHO WILL GIVE A DAMN?

IF NO ONE KNOWS WHO I AM

_(She exits for a costume change.)_

**UTTERSON:**

This is dangerous, Henry.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

I'm feeling dangerous.

**RED RAT PATRONS:**

Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!

_(Lucy re-appears, this time wearing a black silk ankle-length dress.)_

"**Good 'n' Evil"**

**LUCY:**

_(Sings)_

GOOD AND EVIL, AND THEIR MERITS

MEN HAVE ARGUED THROUGH HISTORY—AS WELL THEY SHOULD

MY PHILOSOPHY, ANY CHILD CAN SEE

GOOD IS EVIL—AND THEREFORE, ALL EVIL IS GOOD!

_(As Lucy sings, the dancers come out and start dancing around her. One of them grabs John and leads him off.)_

HOW DO YOU TELL EVIL FROM GOOD?

EVIL DOES WELL—GOOD, NOT SO GOOD

EVIL'S THE ONE THAT IS FREE EVERYWHERE

GOOD IS THE ONE THAT THEY SELL

YOU MUST DECIDE WHICH IS HEAVEN AND WHICH IS HELL!

GOOD MEN MAINTAIN

** GIRLS:**

GOOD MEN MAINTAIN

**LUCY:**

EVIL'S A CURSE!

**GIRLS:**

EVIL'S A CURSE!

**LUCY:**

BUT IT IS PLAIN

**GIRLS:**

BUT IT IS PLAIN

**LUCY:**

GOOD'S EVEN WORSE

**GIRLS:**

GOOD'S EVEN WORSE

**LUCY:**

EVIL'S THE ONE THAT THEY WANT YOU TO SHUN

GOOD IS THE ONE TO EMBRACE

SAY THAT AND SATAN WILL LAUGH RIGHT IN YOUR FACE!

**LUCY AND GIRLS:**

THE BATTLE BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL

GOES BACK TO THE START

**LUCY:**

ADAM AND EVE AND THE APPLE TORE EDEN APART!

**LUCY AND GIRLS:**

THE KEY THING ABOUT GOOD AND EVIL

EACH MAN HAS TO CHOOSE

**LUCY:**

HEAVEN AND HELL IS ONE HELL OF A GAMBLE TO LOSE!

BUT AS I PERUSE

**GIRLS:**

AS I PERUSE

**LUCY:**

THIS WORLD WE ABUSE

**GIRLS:**

THIS WORLD WE ABUSE

**LUCY:**

IT'S HELL THAT WE CHOOSE

**GIRLS:**

IT'S HELL THAT WE CHOOSE

**LUCY:**

AND HEAVEN MUST LOSE!

EVIL IS EVERYWHERE—GOOD DOESN'T HAVE A PRAYER

GOOD IS COMMENDABLE—EVIL'S DEPENDABLE

EVIL IS VIABLE—GOOD'S UNRELIABLE

**LUCY AND GIRLS:**

GOOD MAY BE THANKABLE, EVIL IS BANKABLE!

**LUCY:**

EVIL'S FOR ME—YOU CAN HAVE GOOD

DOESN'T SUIT ME TO BE ROBIN HOOD!

S'EASIER BY FAR FROM THE WAY THAT THINGS ARE

TO REMAIN GOOD AND EVIL

THAN TRY TO BE EVIL AND GOOD!

_(Lucy spots Dr. Jekyll and walks toward his table. On the way, Spider stops her.)_

**SPIDER:**

****Watch out. I'm in an evil mood.

**LUCY:**

Why should tonight be different?

"**Lucy Meets Jekyll/Here's to the Night"**

** LUCY:**

_(Sings)_

IT'S NOT EVERY DAY ME FRIENDS AND I

HAS GENTS LIKE YOU JUST DROPPIN' BY

BEFORE YOU GO, YOU'LL KNOW JUST WHY YOU CAME HERE

**DR. JEKYLL:**

OF THAT, MY DEAR, I'VE LITTLE DOUBT

ONE ONLY HAS TO LOOK ABOUT

IT'S NOT SO HARD TO FIGURE OUT THE GAME HERE

AND YET, I SENSE, THERE'S MORE TO YOU...

**LUCY:**

_(Smiles)_

YOU FLATTER, SIR, YOU REALLY DO

WITH HALF A CHANCE...

**DR. JEKYLL:**

WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

**LUCY:**

DON'T ASK ME

_(Spoken)_

Cheers! Got a name, sweetheart?

** DR. JEKYLL:**

Henry.

**LUCY:**

Well, 'Enry, aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing in a place like this?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Well, actually, I...

**LUCY:**

I'm in between engagements at the Royal Albert 'All.

_(Dr. Jekyll laughs. Lucy sings.)_

HERE'S TO THE NIGHT, HERE'S TO ROMANCE

FOR THOSE UNAFRAID OF TAKING A CHANCE

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Standing up as John Utterson comes back in)_

I THINK I'VE TAKEN ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY

AND I HAVE LEARNED TO MY COST

CHANCES ARE SOMETHING YOU DON'T TAKE ONCE YOU HAVE LOST!

**LUCY:**

OH, WHAT A SHAME, IF ONLY YOU KNEW!

THE GAMES WE COULD PLAY, THE THINGS WE COULD DO!

YET, I CAN SEE YOU'RE NOT UP TO THE CHASE

BUT IF YOU'RE EVER IN NEED,

I AM THE GIRL, AND THIS IS THE PLACE, COME TO ME!

_(During the next exchange, Spider and Guinivere quietly come in and observe Lucy and Jekyll.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

IT'S GETTING LATE, I HAVE TO GO

IF ANY TIME, YOU NEVER KNOW, YOU NEED A FRIEND...

_(Gives Lucy his business card.)_

**LUCY:**

_(Reading card as Jekyll and Utterson exit)_

"Dr. Henry Jekyll, 46 Harley Street..."

_(Sings)_

IF ANY TIME, YOU NEVER KNOW, YOU NEED A FRIEND...

**SPIDER **

_(Slaps Lucy)_

A little less socializing, a little more soliciting would prove more profitable for the both of us, Lucy.

** GUINIVERE:**

I don't give lodgings and a respectable position to girls who sit around hob-nobbin' and drinkin' gin.

**SPIDER:**

That'll cost you 60% of your week's earnings instead of 50, Lucy.

**LUCY:**

Yes, sir. Yes, ma'am.

**SPIDER:**

Fortunately, I'm in a good mood tonight.

**GUINIVERE:**

Don't forget to lock up.

**LUCY:**

Yes, ma'am.

**SPIDER:**

I'll be up to your room later, for my pleasures.

**LUCY:**

Yes, sir.

_(Re-reads the card as they exit)_

"Dr. Henry Jekyll, 46 Harley St..."

_(Sings)_

IF ANY TIME, YOU NEVER KNOW, YOU NEED A FRIEND...


	5. This Is The Moment

**SCENE: Dr. Jekyll's House**

_(Dr. Jekyll and Utterson enter the house, where Poole is waiting. Dr. Jekyll removes his coat and hands it to Poole to hang up.)_

**UTTERSON:**

I must say, you're in a much better mood.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

That's because I've made up my mind, John. I know exactly where to find my volunteer.

**UTTERSON:**

Not at the Red Rat?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

No, not her. I'm going to work late tonight.

**UTTERSON:**

Be careful, Henry. You've got a lot to lose, just think of the consequences.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

If all I thought about were the consequences, I'd never accomplish anything.

**UTTERSON:**

I'm going home.

_(He starts to leave.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

John, you knew my father?

_(Utterson turns around)_

His mind and spirit were extremely strong, weren't they?

**UTTERSON:**

He was the finest man I ever knew.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Then I must do it, for his sake.

**UTTERSON:**

Do what?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Good night, John, and be careful. Hyde Park is dangerous at night.

**UTTERSON:**

So are you. Be careful, Henry. And for God's sake, go straight to bed.

_(He leaves.)_

"**Now There Is No Choice/This Is The Moment"**

**DR. JEKYLL:**

NOW THERE IS NO CHOICE

I MUST PUT ASIDE THE FEARS I FEEL INSIDE

THERE'S NO PLACE TO HIDE

SO IT COMES TO THIS

ONE GREAT GOLDEN CHANCE THAT ONLY I CAN TAKE

WHEN EVERYTHING I'VE FOUGHT FOR IS AT STAKE

TO MAKE THE MARK THAT ONLY I CAN MAKE

_(Dr. Jekyll heads to his laboratory. The rest of the song is sung as a thought.)_

THIS IS THE MOMENT, THIS IS THE DAY!

WHEN I SEND ALL MY DOUBTS AND DEMONS ON THEIR WAY!

EVERY ENDEAVOR I HAVE MADE EVER IS COMING INTO PLAY

IS HERE AND NOW—TODAY!

THIS IS THE MOMENT, THIS IS THE TIME

WHEN THE MOMENTUM AND THE MOMENT ARE IN RHYME

GIVE ME THIS MOMENT—THIS PRECIOUS CHANCE

I'LL GATHER UP MY PAST AND MAKE SOME SENSE AT LAST!

THIS IS THE MOMENT WHEN ALL I'VE DONE

ALL OF MY DREAMING, SCREAMING, AND SCHEMING BECOME ONE!

THIS IS THE DAY—SEE IT SPARKLE AND SHINE

WHEN ALL I'VE LIVED FOR BECOMES MINE!

AND ALL THESE YEARS I'VE FACED THE WORLD ALONE

AND NOW THE TIME HAS COME TO PROVE TO THEM

I'VE MADE IT ON MY OWN!

THIS IS THE MOMENT—MY FINAL TEST

DESTINY BECKONED, I'VE NEVER RECKONED SECOND-BEST

I WON'T LOOK DOWN, I MUST NOT FALL

THIS IS THE MOMENT,

THE GREATEST MOMENT OF THEM ALL!

THIS IS THE MOMENT, DAMN ALL THE ODDS!

THIS DAY OR NEVER, I'LL SING FOREVER WITH THE GODS!

WHEN I LOOK BACK, I WILL ALWAYS RECALL

MOMENT FOR MOMENT, THIS IS THE MOMENT

THE GREATEST MOMENT OF THEM ALL!

_(Dr. Jekyll turns a few knobs on his chemistry set-up to get the formula flowing. He pauses to write in his journal.)_

"**First Transformation"**

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Pulling a pocketwatch out of his pocket, he lays it on the table, looks at it, and writes in his journal.)_

"September 13, 12:26 a.m...I have started this alone, and I must finish it alone. I know now that I must use...myself as the subject of the experiment."

_(Sings)_

I MUST BE WISE, I MUST TRY TO ANALYZE

EACH CHANGE IN ME—EVERYTHING I SEE

HOW WILL IT BE?

WILL I SEE THE WORLD THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES?

_(He turns off the chemistry set-up, puts some of the formula in a hypodermic needle, and looks at it.)_

LIKE A WARNING LIGHT, GLIMMERING IN RED

LIKE CRIMSON BLOODSHED, SHIMMERING IN RED

BEAUTIFUL AND STRANGE, SEE THE COLORS CHANGE BEFORE MY EYES!

SEE HOW THEY DANCE AND THEY SPARKLE LIKE DIAMONDS AT NIGHT!

_(He puts the cap on the needle)_

LEADING ME OUT OF THE DARKNESS AND INTO THE LIGHT!

_(He wraps the tourniquet around his upper left arm, cleans it off with a little bit of water from the basin, and injects the formula. Then he removes the tourniquet, puts a cotton ball over the injection site, picks up the pocketwatch, looks at it, and resumes writing in his journal.)_

"12:28 a.m., it is done. I have injected five centileters of the newly-fused formula."

_(He notices the taste in his mouth as he removes the cotton ball and tosses it aside.)_

"Salty, bitter taste, stings the tongue..."

_(He holds the pocketwatch in his left hand, and lays two fingers on the right side of his neck.)_

"Pulse rate increasing..."

_(He lays the pocketwatch back on the table and loosens his tie.)_

"Warm in the gullet..."

_(He puts his hand to his head and stumbles backward a step.)_

"Lightheadedness, a slight feeling of euphoria..."

_(He laughs)_

"No noticeable behavioural differences..."

_(He braces himself against the table, sings)_

NOW THE DIE IS CAST!

NOTHING LEFT TO DO!

TIME ALONE WILL PROVE MY THEORIES TRUE!

SHOW THE WORLD...

_(He hunches over as the formula stars to take effect.)_

Dear God, what's this?

SOMETHING IS HAPPENING, I CAN'T EXPLAIN!

SOMETHING INSIDE ME, A BREATHTAKING PAIN!

DEVOURS AND CONSUMES ME, AND DRIVES ME INSANE!

_(Dr. Jekyll stars stumbling all over the room as the formula consumes him)_

SUDDENLY...UNCONTROLLED

SOMETHING IS TAKING HOLD!

SUDDENLY...AGONY!

FILLING ME, KILLING ME!

_(He writhes on the floor as he transforms into Mr. Hyde.)_

SUDDENLY—OUT OF BREATH!

WHAT IS THIS, IS THIS DEATH?

SUDDENLY, LOOK AT ME!

_(He gets on his hands and knees)_

**MR. HYDE:**

WHO IS THIS CREATURE THAT I SEE?

FREE!

_ (He spies the journal on the table and walks over to it. He starts to pick up the pen with his right hand, but his left hand smacks it away, so he switches the pen to his left hand. He looks at the pocketwatch, writes.)_

"12:30 a.m., an unexpected development."

_(He clips the pocketwatch to his pocket, goes over to the coat rack, puts on the coat and hat and reaches for the cane.)_

**MR. HYDE:**

_(Sing-song voice)_

Forgive me, Dr. Jekyll.

_(Chuckles)_

I forgot to put the light out.

_(Smashes the lamp with the cane.)_

**SCENE: Streets of London**

_ (Mr. Hyde walks along the street, taking everything in.)_

"**Alive"**

**MR. HYDE:**

_(Sings)_

WHAT IS THIS FEELING OF POWER AND DRIVE I'VE NEVER KNOWN?

I FEEL ALIVE!

WHERE DOES THIS FEELING OF POWER DERIVE?

MAKING ME KNOW WHY I'M ALIVE!

LIKE THE NIGHT, IT'S A SECRET

SINISTER, DARK, AND UNKNOWN

I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I SEEK YET

I'LL SEEK IT ALONE!

I HAVE A THIRST THAT I CANNOT DEPRIVE

NEVER HAVE I FELT SO ALIVE!

THERE IS NO BATTLE I COULDN'T SURVIVE

FEELING LIKE THIS, FEELING ALIVE!

LIKE THE MOON, AN ENIGMA, LOST AND ALONE IN THE NIGHT

DAMNED BY SOME HEAVENLY STIGMA, BUT BLAZING WITH LIGHT!

IT'S THE FEELING OF BEING ALIVE

FILLED WITH EVIL, BUT TRULY ALIVE

IT'S THE TRUTH THAT CANNOT BE DENIED

IT'S THE FEELING OF BEING EDWARD HYDE!

_(Lucy walks out onto the street, with Spider watching her from a distance.)_

BUT WAIT, WHAT'S THIS?

SWEET MISS, I THOUGHT I HAD LOST YOU—IT'S FATE!

WHAT BLISS! SWEET MISS!

I'LL RUN YOU TO THE GROUND, MY DEAR

YOU'LL SEE—YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE ME IN FEAR

AND YOU WILL PAY DEAR, MY DEAR!

_(He approaches Lucy and starts caressing her arms and kissing her neck.)_

**LUCY:**

_(Sings)_

I FEEL YOUR FINGERS BRUSHING MY SHOULDER

YOUR TEMPTING TOUCH AS IT TINGLES MY SPINE

WATCHING YOUR EYES AS THEY INVADE MY SOUL

FORBIDDEN PLEASURES, I'M AFRAID TO MAKE...

_(Mr. Hyde takes a bite out of her shoulder. She screams and runs off, with Spider close behind.)_

**MR. HYDE:**

ANIMALS TRAPPED BEHIND BARS AT THE ZOO

NEED TO RUN RAMPANT AND FREE!

PREDATORS LIVE BY THE PREY THEY PURSUE,

THIS TIME, THE PREDATOR'S ME!

LOST LIKE A GREAT DESIRE, FILLS MY WHOLE SOUL WITH ITS CURSE!

BURNING WITH PRIMITIVE FIRE, BERSERK AND PERVERSE!

TONIGHT, I'LL PLUNDER HEAVEN BLIND AND STEAL FROM ALL THE GODS!

TONIGHT, I'LL TAKE FROM ALL MANKIND AND CONQUER ALL THE ODDS!

AND I FEEL I'LL LIVE ON FOREVER!

WITH SATAN HIMSELF BY MY SIDE!

AND I'LL SHOW THE WORLD THAT TONIGHT AND FOREVER,

THE NAME TO REMEMBER'S THE NAME EDWARD HYDE!

WHAT A FEELING TO BE SO ALIVE!

I HAVE NEVER SEEN ME SO ALIVE!

SUCH A FEELING OF EVIL INSIDE!

THAT'S THE FEELING OF BEING EDWARD HYDE!


	6. His Work, Nothing More

**SCENE: Dr. Jekyll's House**

_(Emma is seated on the couch finishing a cup of tea, and hands Poole the empty cup.)_

**POOLE:**

I'm sorry, Miss Carew. Dr. Jekyll has given the strictest instructions that he is not to be disturbed under any circumstances. May I give him a message?

**EMMA:**

Yes. Tell him there are more important things in life than his work, myself, for example.

**POOLE:**

A very valid argument, if I may say so, miss.

_(Utterson comes in and sits behind the desk.)_

**EMMA:**

It's been a week, John, he won't see me. I'm worried.

**UTTERSON:**

I am, too, Emma. But you, of all people, know Henry the best.

**EMMA:**

John, I said I'm worried.

**UTTERSON:**

I'll speak to Poole.

_(Emma leaves the house and finds her father waiting for her on the porch. They start to walk home.)_

**POOLE:**

Mr. Utterson, as you know, I am completely devoted to Dr. Jekyll. I don't wish to judge him uncharitably, but under these extraordinary circumstances, I feel I must tell you...

_(He hesitates.)_

**UTTERSON:**

What is it, Poole?

**POOLE:**

Dr. Jekyll has been locked in his laboratory day and night for nearly a week. He's instructed me not to disturb him, and to leave all his meals outside the door.

**UTTERSON:**

And you have not seen or spoken to him at all during this time?

**POOLE:**

No, sir. Not once.

**UTTERSON:**

Poole, you'd hardly be disloyal by telling me.

**POOLE:**

Yes, sir. Last night, I brought the doctor his tray as usual, and noticed that yesterday's meal was still untouched. And from inside, I heard these noises, the strangest noises, and a voice I did not recognize.

_(Starts freaking out. Utterson lays a hand on Poole's arm.)_

**UTTERSON:**

Go on.

**POOLE:**

I heard him...or it...or whatever it was, behind that door, weeping like an animal or lost soul, crying out for some sort of medicine.

_(Dr. Jekyll emerges from the lab.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Poole, I need you to visit Bisset at the Apothecary, and get me these chemicals. Now, Poole, now!

**POOLE:**

Yes, sir.

_(He takes the paper and leaves the house.)_

**UTTERSON:**

Henry! What's gotten into you? You look like the wrath of God!

"**His Work And Nothing More"**

**DR. JEKYLL:**

JOHN, I DON'T NEED YOU TO TURN ON ME AS WELL

MORE THAN EVER NOW, I NEED A FRIEND

CAN'T YOU SEE AND DON'T YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL?

DON'T CONDEMN WHAT YOU DON'T COMPREHEND

** UTTERSON:**

HENRY, I'M NOT QUESTIONING YOUR MOTIVES HERE

BUT IS WHAT YOU ARE SEEKING WORTH THE PRICE?

YOU'VE TURNED YOUR BACK ON EVERYTHING YOU ONCE HELD DEAR

YOU'RE CHOOSING TO IGNORE YOUR FRIEND'S ADVICE

YOU HAVE YOUR WORK, AND NOTHING MORE

YOU ARE POSSESSED—WHAT IS YOUR DEMON?

YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THIS WAY BEFORE

WHERE IS THE FIRE YOU BUILT YOUR DREAM ON?

THERE'S SOMETHING STRANGE, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG

I SEE A CHANGE—IT'S LIKE WHEN HOPE DIES

I, WHO HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR SO LONG

I SEE THE PAIN IN YOUR EYES

THERE WAS A TIME YOU LIVED YOUR LIFE

AND NO ONE LIVED THE WAY THAT YOU DID

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Counterpart)_

HAVE I BECOME...

**UTTERSON:**

YOU HAD A PLAN, YOU CHOSE A WIFE

YOU SAW THE WORLD AS VERY FEW DID

**DR. JEKYLL:**

MY WORK AND NOTHING MORE?

**UTTERSON:**

YOU HAD IT ALL, THE OVERALL-

YOU SEEMED TO KNOW JUST WHAT TO LIVE FOR!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

I KNOW THAT'S NOT...

**UTTERSON:**

BUT NOW IT SEEMS YOU DON'T AT ALL

YOU HAVE YOUR WORK—NOTHING MORE

**DR. JEKYLL:**

WHAT I'M LIVING FOR!

**SCENE: The Veranda of the Carew Estate**

** EMMA:**

FATHER, YOU KNOW HENRY WON'T JUST WALK AWAY

THE ONLY WAY HE KNOWS IS STRAIGHT AHEAD

**SIR DANVERS:**

EMMA, YOU'VE NOT HEARD A SINGLE WORD I'VE SAID!

MY FEAR IS, HE'S IN OVER HIS HEAD

HE COULD LOSE CONTROL, AND THAT I DREAD

THERE HAS BEEN TALK, THEY SAY HE'S GONE TOO FAR

HE'S LOCKED HIMSELF AWAY IN HIS OWN WORLD

PURSUING THIS INSANITY

**EMMA:**

IT IS HIS WORK!

**SIR DANVERS:**

IT'S MORE THAN WORK—HE IS OBSESSED!

THE MAN IS DRIVEN!

**EMMA:**

JUST GIVE HIM TIME, I ASK NO MORE

HIS WORK'S A CRIME TO BE FORGIVEN!

**SIR DANVERS:**

THERE'S SOMETHING STRANGE, UNLESS I'M BLIND

I SEE A CHANGE OF A BIZARRE KIND!

**EMMA:**

_(Counterpart)_

JUST GIVE HIM TIME, I ASK NO MORE!

THERE'S NOT AT ALL, DON'T BE UNKIND!

THE PROBLEM'S ALL IN YOUR MIND!

**SIR DANVERS:**

_(Counterpart)_

HE'S CHASING DREAMS HE'LL NEVER FIND!

_(The rest of the song is sung in four-part counterparts.)_

** SIR DANVERS:**

HE HAS HIS WORK, AND NOTHING MORE

HE IS OBSESSED, THE MAN IS DRIVEN!

HE'S CHASING DREAMS HE'LL NEVER FIND

I SEE A CHANGE OF A BIZARRE KIND

**UTTERSON:**

THIS INCREASING ISOLATION ONLY ADDS TO YOUR FRUSTRATION

AND IT COULD ENDANGER YOUR CAREER...

TIME TO AWAKEN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE

BEFORE YOU FOREVER DETERMINE YOUR FATE

WHAT YOU'RE LIVING FOR

**EMMA:**

JUST GIVE HIM TIME, I ASK NO MORE

HIS WORK'S A CRIME TO BE FORGIVEN

THERE'S NOT AT ALL!

DON'T BE UNKIND!

PROBLEM'S ALL IN YOUR MIND!

STILL I PRAY EVERY DAY, HENRY MAY FIND HIS WAY

I PRAY HE MAY FIND HIS WAY

I WILL PRAY EVERY DAY

HENRY MAY FIND HIS WAY

I PRAY HE MAY FIND HIS WAY!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

FATHER...

WHO ARE THEY TO JUDGE WHAT I AM DOING?

THEY KNOW NOTHING OF THE ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES I SEE!

AND I WILL PROVE IF I AM EVER PERMITTED TO

THINGS ARE NOT WRONG JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE NEW

I PRAY I MAY FIND MY WAY

I PRAY I MAY FIND MY WAY

**SIR DANVERS, UTTERSON:**

DEAR, I PRAY EVERY DAY

HENRY MAY FIND HIS WAY

I PRAY HE MAY FIND HIS WAY

I WILL PRAY EVERY DAY

YOU TWO MAY FIND YOUR WAY

I PRAY YOU MAY FIND YOUR WAY

"**Façade—reprise 3"**

** ENSEMBLE:**

IF YOU LIVE AROUND HERE, LOTS OF PEOPLE I FEAR

WILL MAKE PROMISES THEY WILL NOT HONOR, MY DEAR

AND THE TRUTH IS THAT IT'S ALL A FAÇADE

THERE'S A BEAST AT THE DOOR, AND HE'S WILD AND FREE

BUT WE DON'T LET HIM IN, 'CAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO SEE

WHAT IS LURKING RIGHT BEHIND THE FAÇADE

**SCENE: Dr. Jekyll's Study**

_ (Poole enters as Dr. Jekyll is catching up on work.)_

**POOLE:**

A young woman to see you, sir. The kind one cannot mistake. She is without an appointment. I can send her way.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Looking up)_

Send her away.

**POOLE:**

Yes, sir. I cannot imagine how she came to have your visiting card.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Closing his book and putting his work aside)_

I'll see her, Poole.

**POOLE:**

Yes, sir.

_(He exits, and a moment later, Lucy enters, this time wearing a simple knee-length black dress with matching sweater, straw hat, and boots. She does an awkward curtsy.)_

** DR. JEKYLL:**

Good morning, Miss...

** LUCY:**

Lucy. Lucy 'Arris. Remember? You and your friend met me that night at the pub.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

What brings you here?

**LUCY:**

You said if I ever needed a friend.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Of course. Won't you sit down, Miss Harris?

_(Lucy sits on the chair, removes her straw hat, and very carefully unbuttons her sweater and takes it off to reveal the injury on her shoulder inflicted by Mr. Hyde.)_

**LUCY:**

Pretty, ain't it? And this one, he enjoyed 'imself doing it, too. Things like this happen where I come from, but you don't expect it from a gentleman.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Gentleman? What kind of monster would do such a thing?

**LUCY:**

I won't forget his name in a hurry. Hyde. He called himself Edward Hyde.

_(Dr. Jekyll reacts for a moment as he gets his medical supplies and brings them over to her.)_

** DR. JEKYLL:**

Why come to me?

**LUCY:**

You gave me your name. I never had someone like you be nice to me before.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Why didn't you go to the police?

**LUCY:**

The police? You're joking! With him being a gent, who's gonna listen to me? I'd be afraid of what he might do if he found out. He's not human, he's a beast. He's not like you at all.

"**Sympathy, Tenderness"**

_(Sings)_

SYMPATHY, TENDERNESS, WARM AS THE SUMMER

OFFER ME THEIR EMBRACE

_(She winces as Dr. Jekyll cleans the wound and pats it dry.)_

FRIENDLINESS, GENTLENESS, STRANGERS TO MY LIFE

THEY ARE THERE IN HIS FACE

GOODNESS AND SWEETNESS AND KINDNESS

ABOUND IN THIS PLACE

I AM IN LOVE WITH THE THINGS THAT I SEE IN HIS FACE

IT'S A MEMORY I KNOW TIME WILL NEVER ERASE

_(Dr. Jekyll puts his stuff away and dries his hands as Lucy puts her sweater back on.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Take care of yourself, Miss Harris.

**LUCY:**

_(Putting on her hat)_

I always try.

_(She kisses Dr. Jekyll on the cheek, then exits.)_


	7. I Have Never Felt So Alive

**SCENE: The Streets of London**

_(Lucy is walking home, thinking about her encounters with Dr. Jekyll.)_

"**Someone Like You"**

**LUCY:**

_(Sings)_

I PEER THROUGH WINDOWS, WATCH LIFE GO BY

DREAM OF TOMORROW, AND WONDER WHY

THE PAST IS KILLING ME, KEEPING LIFE AT BAY

I WANDER LOST IN YESTERDAY

WANTING TO FLY—BUT SCARED TO TRY

BUT IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOUND SOMEONE LIKE ME

THEN SUDDENLY, NOTHING WOULD EVER BE THE SAME

MY HEART WOULD TAKE WING, AND I'D FEEL SO ALIVE

IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOUND ME

SO MANY SECRETS I LONG TO SHARE

ALL I HAVE NEEDED IS SOMEONE THERE

TO HELP ME SEE A WORLD I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE

A LOVE TO OPEN EVERY DOOR

TO SET ME FREE, SO I CAN SOAR!

IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOUND SOMEONE LIKE ME

THEN SUDDENLY, NOTHING WOULD EVER BE THE SAME

THERE'D BE A NEW WAY TO LIVE, A NEW WAY TO LOVE

IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOUND ME

_(Lucy arrives at the Red Rat and starts up the fire escape to her room.)_

OH, IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU FOUND SOMEONE LIKE ME

THEN SUDDENLY, NOTHING WOULD EVER BE THE SAME

MY HEART WOULD TAKE WING, AND I'D FEEL SO ALIVE

IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU LOVED ME

_(Lucy enters her room, takes off her hat and boots, sits on her bed and hugs a pillow to her chest.)_

LOVED ME

LOVED ME

**SCENE: The Sewers**

_ (The Bishop of Basingstoke and Nellie are walking through the sewers.)_

**BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE:**

It was generous of the Spider ot arrange this little rendezvous for us, my dear. It's a good break from all my charity work.

**NELLIE:**

As long as you're happy, Your Grace, that's all that matters. I don't do 'it' for charity.

_(The Bishop hands her some money. She puts it down the front of her dress and starts to walk away as Mr. Hyde approaches.)_

**MR. HYDE:**

Well, well, well! It warms my heart to know that romance still blossoms in the sewers of London! If it isn't the Romeo of the Cloth and the Juliet of the Gutter. A truly pretty pair. Although I must say that Juliet is a trifle young for such a disgusting old Romeo.

**BISHOP:**

How dare you speak to me that way, sir!

_(Nellie runs out of the sewer as Hyde laughs.)_

**MR. HYDE:**

How dare I, sir? How dare YOU, sir!

**BISHOP:**

Don't you know who I am?

**MR. HYDE:**

Oh, yes. I know exactly who you are. You are Basil, the 14th Bishop of Basingstoke. You're on the Board of Governors of St. Jude's Hospital. _(He pokes the Bishop in the stomach with his cane, the Bishop hunches over.) _And you, sir, are an obscene, self-indulgent..._(He knocks the Bishop down with his cane)_...malevolent, malignant hypocrite! _(He smacks the Bishop in the face with the cane.) _Hypocrite! Hypocrite! Hypocrite! Hypocrite!

_(As he says each "Hypocrite", he smacks the Bishop repeatedly until the Bishop is unconscious.)_

"**Alive-reprise"**

_(Sings)_

ANIMALS TRAPPED BEHIND BARS AT THE ZOO

NEED TO RUN RAMPANT AND FREE!

PREDATORS LIVE BY THE PREY THEY PURSUE,

THIS TIME, THE PREDATOR'S ME!

LOST LIKE A RAGING DESIRE

FILLS MY WHOLE SOUL WITH ITS CURSE

BURNING WITH PRIMITIVE FIRE, BERSERK AND PERVERSE!

TONIGHT, I'LL PLUNDER HEAVEN BLIND AND STEAL FROM ALL THE GODS!

TONIGHT, I'LL TAKE FROM ALL MANKIND, CONQUER ALL THE ODDS!

AND I KNOW I'LL LIVE ON FOREVER, WITH SATAN HIMSELF BY MY SIDE!

I'LL SHOW THE WORLD THAT TONIGHT AND FOREVER,

THE NAME TO REMEMBER'S THE NAME EDWARD HYDE!

WHAT A FEELING TO BE SO ALIVE!

I HAVE NEVER SEEN ME SO ALIVE!

SUCH A FEELING OF EVIL INSIDE!

THAT'S THE FEELING OF BEING EDWARD HYDE!

_(He laughs gleefully and runs off into the night.)_


	8. Murder, Murder!

**SCENE: Streets of London**

_ (The townspeople are coming out of the church following the Bishop's funeral Mass. A newsboy is seen on the street, handing out papers to the crowd.)_

"**Murder, Murder"**

**NEWSBOY:**

_(Singing)_

READ ABOUT THE 'IDEOUS MURDER

PROFANE, RELIGIOUS MURDER

**MAN #1:**

_(Singing)_

THAT POOR OLD BISHOP, WHAT A SHOCK!

**CHORUS:**

SEEN WALKING WITH HIS DAUGHTER

A MOMENT PRIOR TO SLAUGHTER

**NEWSBOY:**

THE SHEPHERD TENDING TO HIS FLOCK

**CHORUS:**

HE DIED IN A LONDON SLUM, A SLAVE TO MARTYRDOM

HE DIED WITHOUT COMPLAINT—HE SHOULD BE MADE A SAINT!

HE'S GONE BACK HOME TO GOD, IT ALL SEEMS VERY ODD

WHY SHOULD IT BE—THIS MYSTERY?

MURDER, MURDER—IN THE NIGHT AIR!

MURDER, MURDER—IT'S A NIGHTMARE!

MURDER, MURDER—IT'S A RIGHT SCARE!

MURDER, MURDER IN THE NIGHT!

MURDER, MURDER—MAKES YOUR HEART THUMP!

MURDER, MURDER—MAKES YOUR NERVES JUMP!

MURDER, MURDER—MAKES YOUR BLOOD PUMP!

BLOODY MURDER IN THE NIGHT!

_DONA, EIS REQUIEM!_

**PRIEST:**

SWEET DEATH HAS TAKEN THIS GREAT MAN FROM US!

FRIENDS, TAKE WHAT COMFORT THAT YOU CAN FROM US

** CHORUS**

_(Counterpart)_

_ REQUIEM ATERNAM_

_ DONA EIS DOMINE_

_ (Lord Savage is seen talking to a group of men.)_

**LORD SAVAGE:**

A wonderful eulogy, George. I could hardly keep a straight face.

_(They laugh. Hyde sneaks up behind General Glossop and joins in.)_

**HYDE:**

Nothing like a good laugh at a close friend's funeral, I always say...What? General Glossop, I'm happy to inform you that you have been relived of your duties, sir. All of them!

**GLOSSOP:**

You can't threaten me, I'm a general.

**MR. HYDE:**

Then they'll probably put a statue up in your memory, you miserable hypocrite!

_(Smacks Glossop unconscious with his cane.)_

**MAN #2:**

LOOK AT THIS, ANOTHER MURDER

JUST LIKE THE OTHER MURDER

THAT POOR OLD GENERAL GLOSSOP, DEAD!

**NEWSBOY:**

LAST WEEK, THE BISHOP COPPED IT!

THE BLOKE WHO DID IT 'OPPED IT!

THAT FELLER MUST BE OFF HIS 'EAD!

**WOMEN:**

THAT'S TWO IN THE LAST FOUR DAYS,

THIS KILLER HAS FANCY WAYS!

**MEN:**

TO KILL OUTSIDE ST. PAUL'S REQUIRES A LOTTA BALLS!

**CHORUS:**

HE HATES THE UPPER CLASS!

HE MUST BE ON HIS ARSE!

WHO COULD HE BE?

** NEWSBOY:**

DON'T LOOK AT ME!

**CHORUS:**

"BLOODY MURDER IN THE NIGHT!"

MURDER, MURDER—DOIN' FOLKS IN!

MURDER, MURDER—IT'S THE WORST SIN!

MURDER, MURDER-'AS ME SCREAMIN'

"BLOODY MURDER IN THE NIGHT!"

MURDER, MURDER—MAKES ME BLOOD THIN!

MURDER, MURDER—MAKES ME 'EAD SPIN!

MURDER, MURDER—STARTS ME DRINKIN'

MURDER, MURDER IN THE NIGHT!

IN THE NIGHT!

**SCENE: The Apothecary**

_ (A harried-looking Dr. Jekyll rushes in.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Bisset, do you have the chemicals?

**BISSET:**

All but two, sir.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Dammit, man, when will you have the others?

**BISSET:**

Tomorrow, sir. May I ask what they're for, Dr. Jekyll?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

It's none of your bloody business what they're for, Bisset!

**BISSET:**

I'm sorry. It's just that you haven't seemed like yourself, Dr. Jekyll.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

I've been better, Bisset. I've been better.

**SCENE: Back on the Street**

** CHORUS:**

LONDON HAS A KILLER ON THE LOOSE—COULD BE A GANG!

GOTTA GET 'IS 'EAD INSIDE A NOOSE—THE MAN MUST HANG!

MAYBE HIS NERVES WILL FAIL HIM,

THEY GOTTA TRY TO NAIL HIM!

THEY'VE GOTTA TRAIL AND JAIL HIM NOW!

NO MATTER WHO THEY'RE BLAMIN'

TILL THEY PUT WHAT'S-'IS-NAME IN

THERE'S GONNA BE ONE FLAMING ROW!

MURDER, MURDER—IT'S A CURSE, MAN!

MURDER, MURDER—IT'S PERVERSE, MAN!

MURDER, MURDER—NOTHING'S WORSE THAN

BLOODY MURDER IN THE NIGHT!

_(Lady Beaconsfield and Sir Archibald Proops are walking up the street.)_

**LADY BEACONSFIELD:**

I'm bored with all these damn charity dinners, Archie.

**PROOPS:**

Then why do you go to them?

**LADY BEACONSFIELD:**

I like to see my name in the _Tattler._

**PROOPS:**

Damn charities and their causes!

_(Both laugh. Hyde appears from the shadows.)_

**HYDE:**

Well, well, well! If it isn't faith, hope, and chastity!

**PROOPS:**

Get away, man. Be off with you. Damn insolence. I'll have you arrested. This is my final admonition.

**MR. HYDE:**

_(Smacks him with the cane)_

And this is mine!

_(Moves to Lady Beaconsfield.)_

Now, let's get a good look at you, you despicable, drunken old hag. I'm sure in your will, you've left everything to be sent to you in Hades.

_(He chokes her with his cane and takes her diamonds.)_

I'll donate this in your memory to charity. Oooh, a gift to you from the late Lady Beaconsfield.

_(He laughs and runs off.)_

**MAN #1:**

READ ABOUT THE WORST TWO MURDERS

MUCH WORSE THAN THE FIRST TWO MURDERS

**MAN #2:**

THAT MAKES IT MURDERS THREE AND FOUR

**CHORUS:**

THAT MAKES IT MURDERS THREE AND FOUR

**WOMAN #1:**

THEY'VE MURDERED DEAR OLD BESSIE—I HEAR EXTREMELY MESSY

**WOMAN #2:**

AND POOR OLD ARCHIE IS NO MORE!

**CHORUS:**

THAT'S FOUR IN THE LAST THREE DAYS

IT'S LONDON'S LATEST CRAZE

UNTIL THE KILLER'S FOUND THERE'S DANGER ALL AROUND

WHAT CAN WE DO?

WHAT CAN WE DO?

WE WISH WE KNEW!

_(Sir Danvers sees Lord Savage approaching with two suitcases.)_

**SIR DANVERS:**

Teddy, is that you? I got your message. What is the urgency?

**LORD SAVAGE:**

I'm leaving London, Danvers. It's not safe for me here.

**SIR DANVERS:**

Where are you going?

** LORD SAVAGE:**

I'm telling that to no one! Aberdeen, actually. I'll be at the Highland Club if you need me. I don't know what you heard, Danvers, but I tried like hell to save the others. I really tried!

**SIR DANVERS:**

I know you did, Teddy. Both you and God know you tried. Have a safe journey.

_(The two men shake hands, and Sir Danvers walks away as Mr. Hyde appears out of the shadows.)_

**MR. HYDE:**

_(Sing-song voice)_

Bad news from God, Teddy.

_(Mr. Hyde chokes Lord Savage with his cane. As Lord Savage falls to the ground, Hyde laughs and runs off.)_

**PRIEST:**

SWEET DEATH HAS TAKEN THIS GREAT MAN FROM US

**CHORUS:**

LORD IN HEAVEN, NOW, FOREVER

CATCHIN' SUCH A MADMAN COULD BE HARD,

WE'LL KILL AT WILL!

'CAUSE THEY'RE ALL SO THICK AT SCOTLAND YARD

NO BRAINS, NO SKILL!

HE'LL KILL US IF WE LET HIM

THEY'D BETTER GO AND GET 'IM

I KNOW A WAY TO NET HIM—NOW!

MURDER!

NO MATTER WHO THEY'RE BLAMIN,

TILL THEY PUT WHAT'S-'IS-NAME IN!

THERE'S GONNA BE, THERE'S GONNA BE

THERE'S GONNA BE ONE FLAMING ROW!

MURDER, MURDER—ON OUR DOORSTEP!

MURDER, MURDER—SO WATCH YOUR STEP!

MURDER, MURDER—TAKE ONE MORE STEP

YOU'LL BE MURDERED IN THE NIGHT!

MURDER, MURDER—ONCE THERE'S ONE DONE

MURDER, MURDER—CAN'T BE UNDONE!

MURDER, MURDER—LIVES IN LONDON!

BLOODY MURDER IN THE NIGHT!

IN THE NIGHT!


	9. Once Upon A Dream

**SCENE: Dr. Jekyll's Laboratory**

_ (Emma enters and looks around to find Dr. Jekyll nowhere in sight. She sees the journal open on the table and walks over to it.)_

**EMMA:**

_(Reading)_

"October 7th, 5:45 p.m. We are here alone. I am dangerous. More dangerous than any wild animal stalking its prey..."

_(Dr. Jekyll enters and sees her.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

What are you doing here?

**EMMA:**

_(Startled, turns around)_

Henry! For a moment, it didn't sound like you!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

How long have you been here? HOW LONG?!

**EMMA:**

Just these last few minutes. Poole let me in the house. I saw the door was open, and I thought you might be in here, too.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Marches over to the table and snatches up the journal)_

How dare you look into my journal! And what did you see? WHAT DID YOU SEE?!

**EMMA:**

_(Frightened)_

I don't remember, my love! Henry! What's happened to you?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(As he sits in the chair)_

Emma, these experiments are taking me to places I don't understand. I can't explain them to anyone, not even you. I must be left alone to finish what I started.

**EMMA:**

You never promised that the journey would be easy, but that we'd take it together.

"**Once Upon A Dream"**

_(Sings)_

WHEN THIS ALL BEGAN, WE KNEW THERE'D BE A PRICE

ONCE UPON A DREAM, WE WERE LOST IN LOVE'S EMBRACE

THERE WE FOUND A PERFECT PLACE, ONCE UPON A DREAM

ONCE THERE WAS A TIME, LIKE NO OTHER TIME BEFORE

LOVE WAS JUST AN OPEN DOOR, ONCE UPON A DREAM

AND I WAS UNAFRAID, THE DREAM WAS SO EXCITING

BUT NOW I SEE IT FADE, AND I AM HERE ALONE

ONCE UPON A DREAM, YOU WERE HEAVEN-SENT TO ME

WAS IT NEVER MEANT TO BE?

WAS IT JUST A DREAM?

COULD WE BEGIN AGAIN?

ONCE UPON A DREAM

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Don't abandon me now, Emma. I do love you.

**EMMA:**

WHEN YOU NEED ME, IF YOU NEED ME

YOU KNOW WHERE I'LL BE

_(She walks out of the lab as Dr. Jekyll picks up his pen and writes in his journal.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

"October 10th, 6:30 p.m...The experiment is out of control. The transformations are starting to reoccur of their own accord. I have radically altered the balance of the formula to try to contain and overcome the powerful and dark forces at work inside me. I know now that I risk...death."

_(John Utterson rushes in as Dr. Jekyll lays his pen down.)_

** UTTERSON:**

Henry, what is the meaning of this letter? Who is Edward Hyde, and why in God's name would you leave everything you own to someone I've never heard of? _(Reads the letter aloud.) _"He is to have full control of my assets immediately upon my death, or my unexplained absence of more than six months." Are you out of your mind?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Hyde is a colleague, closely involved in my research. If anything happens to me, he must have the wherewithal to carry on with my work. You have to trust me.

**UTTERSON:**

I do trust you. With my life.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Then you will do as I ask.

**UTTERSON:**

Does this Mr. Hyde have some hold over you? If he does, we can get through it together, just like we always have.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Not at this time, John. In the name of our friendship, you must do as I ask. And don't question anything.

**UTTERSON:**

I don't like it, but if it is your wish, I will draw up the revised will.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Handing Utterson a slip of paper)_

John, Bisset at the Apothecary is providing some vital chemicals for me. I need you to get them and deliver them here. I can't leave this place.

**UTTERSON:**

All right, Henry.

_(He rushes out.)_

"**Obsession"**

**DR. JEKYLL:**

WHAT STREAK OF MADNESS LIES INSIDE OF ME?

WHAT IS THE TRUTH MY FEARS CONCEAL?

WHAT EVIL FORCE MAKES EDWARD HYDE OF ME?

WHAT DARKER SIDE OF ME DOES HE REVEAL?

WHAT IS THIS STRANGE OBSESSION THAT'S TEARING ME APART?

SOME STRANGE, DERANGED EXPRESSION

OF WHAT'S IN MY HEART?

AM I THE MAN I APPEAR TO BE?

OR AM I SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW?

IS THERE SOME MONSTER DRAWING NEAR TO ME?

BECOMING CLEAR TO SEE?

WILL WHAT I FEAR TO BE IS SO?

_(He mixes up the formula and prepares to inject himself.)_


	10. It's A Dangerous Game

**SCENE: The Carew Estate and the Red Rat**

"**In His Eyes"**

**EMMA:**

I SIT AND WATCH THE RAIN

AND SEE MY TEARS RUN DOWN THE WINDOWPANE

**LUCY:**

I SIT AND WATCH THE SKY

AND I CAN HEAR IT BREATHE A SIGH

**EMMA:**

I THINK OF HIM, HOW WE WERE...

**LUCY:**

AND WHEN I THINK OF HIM, THEN I REMEMBER...

**BOTH:**

REMEMBER...

**EMMA:**

IN HIS EYES, I CAN SEE

WHERE MY HEART LONGS TO BE

**LUCY:**

IN HIS EYES, I SEE A GENTLE GLOW

AND THAT'S WHERE I'LL BE SAFE I KNOW

**EMMA:**

SAFE IN HIS ARMS, CLOSE TO HIS HEART...

**LUCY:**

BUT I DON'T KNOW QUITE WHERE TO START...

**EMMA:**

BY LOOKING IN HIS EYES, WILL I SEE BEYOND TOMORROW?

**LUCY:**

BY LOOKING IN HIS EYES,

WILL I SEE BEYOND THE SORROW THAT I FEEL?

**EMMA:**

WILL HIS EYES REVEAL TO ME PROMISES OR LIES?

**LUCY:**

BUT HE CAN'T CONCEAL FROM ME THE LOVE IN HIS EYES!

**EMMA:**

I KNOW THEIR EVERY LOOK, HIS EYES...

**LUCY:**

THEY'RE LIKE AN OPEN BOOK, HIS EYES...

**BOTH:**

BUT MOST OF ALL, THE LOOK THAT HYPNOTIZED ME!

**EMMA:**

IF I'M WISE, I WILL WALK AWAY, AND GLADLY...

**LUCY:**

BUT SADLY, I'M NOT WISE

IT'S HARD TO TALK AWAY THE MEMORIES THAT I PRIZE

**EMMA:**

LOVE IS WORTH FORGIVING FOR

L**UCY:**

NOW I REALIZE...

**BOTH:**

EVERYTHING WORTH LIVING FOR IS THERE IN HIS EYES!

**EMMA:**

LOVE IS WORTH FORGIVING FOR, NOW I REALIZE...

**LUCY:**

NOW I REALIZE...

**BOTH:**

EVERYTHING WORTH LIVING FOR IS THERE IN HIS EYES!

**SCENE: The Fire Escape of the Red Rat**

_ (Lucy is standing at the bottom of the fire escape. She hears someone approaching, and runs to them, disappointed to see Mr. Hyde.)_

** MR. HYDE:**

_(Sing-song voice)_

Lucy, my dear...

** LUCY:**

For a moment, I thought it was someone else.

**MR. HYDE:**

For a moment, it almost was. I have some rather sad news, Lucy. I have to go away for a while. A friend and I have a little...dispute to settle. You're glad to see me go?

**LUCY:**

No.

**MR. HYDE: **

_(Pulls the pocketwatch out of his pocket and starts to hypnotize her with it.)_

You're lying. I can always tell when you're lying to me, Lucy.

**LUCY:**

_(In a trance-like state)_

When will you be back?

**MR. HYDE:**

_(Chuckles as he puts the pocketwatch away)_

There's no knowing. But I will know where you are every minute of every day.

_(As she stands, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck)_

And God help you if you're not waiting for me when I return.

"**Dangerous Game"**

**LUCY:**

I FEEL YOUR FINGERS COLD ON MY SHOULDER

YOUR CHILLING TOUCH AS IT RUNS DOWN MY SPINE

WATCHING YOUR EYES AS THEY INVADE MY SOUL

FORBIDDEN PLEASURES—I'M AFRAID TO MAKE MINE

AT THE TOUCH OF YOUR HAND,

AT THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE,

AT THE MOMENT YOUR EYES MEET MINE

I AM OUT OF MY MIND,

I AM LOSING CONTROL

FIGHTING FEELINGS I CAN'T DEFINE

**MR. HYDE:**

IT'S A SIN WITH NO NAME

**LUCY:**

LIKE A HAND IN A FLAME!

**MR. HYDE:**

AND OUR SENSES PROCLAIM!

**BOTH:**

IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME!

_(Lucy starts up the fire escape to her room, with Mr. Hyde following her.)_

**MR. HYDE:**

A DARKER DREAM THAT HAS NO ENDING

THAT'S SO UNREAL, YOU BELIEVE THAT IT'S TRUE

A DANCE OF DEATH OUT OF A MYSTERY TALE

_(He backs her into the corner of the fire escape.)_

THE FRIGHTENED PRINCESS DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

WILL THE GHOSTS GO AWAY?

WILL SHE WILL THEM TO STAY?

**LUCY:**

_(Counterpart)_

NO!

NO!

**HYDE:**

EITHER WAY, THERE'S NO WAY TO WIN!

**LUCY:**

ALL I KNOW IS I'M LOST

AND I'M COUNTING THE COST

MY EMOTIONS ARE IN A SPIN!

**HYDE:**

_(Counterpart)_

NO!

NO!

**LUCY:**

I DON'T KNOW WHO'S TO BLAME

** HYDE:**

IT'S A CRIME AND A SHAME!

**LUCY:**

BUT IT'S TRUE ALL THE SAME!

**BOTH:**

IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME!

NO ONE SPEAKS, NOT ONE WORD

BUT WHAT WORDS ARE IN OUR EYES!

**LUCY:**

SILENCE SPEAKS...

**MR. HYDE:**

SILENCE SPEAKS...

**LUCY:**

LOUD AND CLEAR...

**MR. HYDE:**

LOUD AND CLEAR!

**BOTH:**

ALL THE WORDS WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR!

AT THE TOUCH OF YOUR HAND,

AT THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE,

AT THE MOMENT YOUR EYES MEET MINE!

I AM LOSING MY MIND, I AM LOSING CONTROL

FIGHTING FEELINGS I CAN'T DEFINE!

**LUCY:**

IT'S A SIN WITH NO NAME...

**HYDE: **

NO REMORSE AND NO SHAME

FIRE, FURY, AND FLAME!

**LUCY:**

'CAUSE THE DEVIL'S TO BLAME!

** BOTH:**

AND THE ANGELS PROCLAIM!

IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME!

_(Hyde runs off into the night as Lucy goes back inside.)_

"**Façade-reprise 4"**

**CHORUS:**

IF YOU LIVE AROUND HERE, LOTS OF PEOPLE I FEAR

WILL MAKE PROMISES THEY WILL NOT HONOR, MY DEAR

AND THE TRUTH IS, YOU END UP GETTING SCARRED

THERE'S A BEAST AT THE DOOR, AND HE'S WILD AND HE'S FREE

BUT WE DON'T LET HIM IN, 'CAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO SEE

WHAT IS LURKING RIGHT BEHIND THE FAÇADE!


	11. Revelation

**SCENE: Dr. Jekyll's Laboratory**

_(John Utterson enters the lab with a bag. He looks around for Dr. Jekyll, but sees Mr. Hyde wearing Dr. Jekyll's coat, his back turned to him.)_

**UTTERSON:**

Henry?

**MR. HYDE:**

I'm afraid Dr. Jekyll isn't available.

**UTTERSON:**

_(Putting the bag on the counter)_

And you're supposed to be who, exactly?

**MR. HYDE:**

_(Turns his head to look at Utterson, and smiles)_

There's no point in waiting, Mr. Utterson. Dr. Jekyll is most...unlikely to return.

**UTTERSON:**

It is of the utmost importance that I deliver these chemicals to Dr. Jekyll personally!

**MR. HYDE:**

Just leave them and go!

**UTTERSON:**

I'm not leaving! Not until I know precisely where he is!

**MR. HYDE:**

_(Laughs as he takes the coat off)_

If I told you, I'm quite certain you would not believe me.

**UTTERSON:**

_(Pulling a gun out of his pocket and pointing it at Mr. Hyde)_

You will tell me where he is, Mr. Hyde. Yes, I know who you must be.

_(Hyde laughs)_

Now, what have you done with Henry Jekyll?

**MR. HYDE:**

What have I done with Dr. Jekyll? WHAT HAS HE DONE TO ME?

_(Pause)_

You wish to see him? Very well, so you shall.

_(He opens the bag on the table, gets out some chemicals and loads the syringe as John Utterson lowers the gun)_

But let what you are about to witness stay in your own head.

_(Mr. Hyde injects the chemicals, then he starts stumbling all over the room before he falls to the floor.)_

** UTTERSON:**

_(Rushing over to him)_

Henry!

_(Dr. Jekyll sits up. Utterson helps him to a chair.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

John, I warned you! Even as Hyde, I warned you!

**UTTERSON:**

You must save yourself before this thing destroys you!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

John, there's not much time. And you must help me with the most urgent errand.

_(He pulls an envelope out of his shirt pocket)_

I need you to deliver this right away.

**UTTERSON:**

_(Reading)_

"Miss Lucy Harris, the Red Rat." Henry, this is that nightclub girl!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Tell her that for her own safety, she must leave London tonight. There is more than one life at stake here.

**UTTERSON:**

I understand.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Go now with those chemicals. And pray that I will find an antidote that will destroy Hyde forever.

**UTTERSON:**

Yes, I will at once. God help you, Henry. God help us all!

_(Utterson rushes out as Dr. Jekyll takes the chemicals out of the bag and puts them on the table. He picks up the syringe and pauses.)_

"**The Way Back"**

** DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Sings)_

COULD IT BE?

HAVE I REALLY LOST MY MIND?

WILL I LOSE TODAY?

AM I A GOOD MAN?

AM I A MADMAN?

THERE'S SUCH A FINE LINE

BETWEEN A GOOD MAN AND A BAD MAN

SOMEHOW, I HAVE TO GET BACK

TO THE PLACE WHERE MY JOURNEY STARTED

FIND THE COURSE I CHARTED

WHEN I FIRST DEPARTED

SOMEHOW, I HAVE TO HANG ON

TO THE VISION THAT FIRST INSPIRED ME

TO THE HOPE THAT FIRED ME

WHEN THE WORLD ADMIRED ME

I'LL FIND A WAY BACK TO THE HIGHER GROUND

AND SEE THE VIEW I SAW BEFORE

I'LL SEARCH THE WORLD 'TILL THE ANSWER'S FOUND

TURN MY DESPAIR AROUND FOREVERMORE!

SOMEHOW, I'VE GOT TO REBUILD

ALL THE DREAMS THAT THE WINDS HAVE SCATTERED

FROM WHAT FATE HAS SHATTERED, I'LL RETRIEVE WHAT MATTERED!

SOMEHOW, I'VE GOT TO GO ON TILL THE EVIL HAS BEEN DEFEATED

TILL MY WORK'S COMPLETED!

I WILL NOT BE CHEATED!

GOD, YOU MUST HELP ME CARRY ON

WHEN IT SEEMS ALL HOPE HAS GONE,

I HAVE GOT TO CARRY ON!


	12. A New Life

A/N: I prefer the "Lost In The Darkness" reprise as a lead-in to "Confrontation", as opposed to "It's Over Now".

**SCENE: The Red Rat**

_(John Utterson arrives at the Red Rat, where Guinivere answers the door.)_

**UTTERSON:**

I'm sorry to be here so late at night, madam.

**GUINIVERE:**

No fear, sir. We're used to late visitors here.

_(They walk to Lucy's room, and Guinivere knocks on the door. Lucy opens it.)_

Lucy, gentleman here to see you.

**UTTERSON:**

_(Handing her the envelope)_

This is from Dr. Jekyll.

_(She takes the piece of paper and the money out of the envelope and puts the money on the nightstand.)_

You are to leave London immediately. Tonight, if possible.

_(She hands him the letter, mouthing, "I can't read too good." He reads the letter.)_

"My dearest Lucy, I regret more than I can possibly say that my private misfortunes have prevented me from ever seeing you again. I have found you in a tender and loving light these past dark days, but I hope you will accept the enclosed as a small repayment for the lesson you have taught me. Leave this place, I beg you, and begin again, but secure in the knowledge that I shall never forget you. Dr. Henry Jekyll."

**LUCY:**

He doesn't owe me anything. I owe him.

**UTTERSON:**

That may be, but I must beg you to do as he asks.

**LUCY:**

Why didn't he come? Why did you?

**UTTERSON:**

Because he is my friend.

**LUCY:**

I suppose he's mine, too.

**UTTERSON:**

Believe it. Well, good night, then. May you find a happer life elsewhere.

_ (As he exits, Lucy removes her robe and sits on her bed.)_

"**A New Life"**

**LUCY: **

_(Sings)_

A NEW LIFE

WHAT I WOULDN'T GIVE TO HAVE A NEW LIFE

ONE THING I HAVE LEARNED AS I GO THROUGH LIFE

NOTHING IS FOR FREE ALONG THE WAY

A NEW START

THAT'S THE THING I NEED TO GIVE ME NEW HEART

HALF A CHANCE IN LIFE TO FIND A NEW PART

JUST A SIMPLE ROLE THAT I CAN PLAY

A NEW HOPE,

SOMETHING TO CONVINCE ME TO RENEW HOPE

A NEW DAY

BRIGHT ENOUGH TO HELP ME FIND MY WAY!

A NEW CHANCE,

ONE THAT MAYBE HAS A TOUCH OF ROMANCE

WHERE CAN IT BE?

THE CHANCE FOR ME?

A NEW DREAM,

I HAVE ONE I KNOW THAT VERY FEW DREAM

I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THAT OVERDUE DREAM

EVEN THOUGH IT MAY NEVER COME TRUE

A NEW LOVE,

THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS TRUE LOVE

EVEN SO, ALTHOUGH I NEVER KNEW LOVE

STILL, I FEEL THAT ONE DREAM IS MY DUE!

A NEW WORLD,

THE ONE THING I WANT TO ASK OF YOU, WORLD

ONCE—BEFORE IT'S TIME TO SAY ADIEU, WORLD

ONE SWEET CHANCE TO PROVE THE CYNICS WRONG

A NEW LIFE,

MORE AND MORE I'M SURE AS I GO THROUGH LIFE

JUST TO PLAY THE GAME AND TO PURSUE LIFE

JUST TO SHARE ITS PLEASURES AND BELONG

THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN HERE FOR ALL ALONG

EACH DAY'S A BRAND-NEW LIFE!

_(Lucy lays back on the bed, but is suddenly awakened by a clap of thunder. She sits up, puts the envelope with the money under her pillow, and as another clap of thunder sounds, she notices Mr. Hyde standing at the foot of her bed.)_

**MR. HYDE:**

_(Sing-song voice)_

Dearest Lucy...

_(He approaches the bed.)_

You weren't expecting me?

**LUCY:**

No.

**MR. HYDE:**

Who else can I come to for sympathy, tenderness?

_(He sees the letter)_

You've had another visitor this evening?

**LUCY:**

No, not really.

**MR. HYDE:**

It wasn't the doctor himself, was it? _(Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk.) _No. Henry Jekyll's such a busy man.

**LUCY:**

_(Amazed)_

You know Dr. Jekyll?

**MR. HYDE:**

Of course. We're very close, he and I. We share everything together, just like you and I do, my sweet Lucy. _(He pulls the letter out of the envelope and tosses the envelope on the bed.) _Everything. _(He looks over the letter.) _"Leave this place, I beg you"? _(He pulls his pocketwatch out of his pocket and starts hypnotizing her with it.) _Lucy, you weren't planning on leaving the city without saying good-bye, were you?

**LUCY:**

_(In a trance-like state)_

No, I'm not going anywhere.

** MR. HYDE:**

That's right, Lucy. _(He puts the pocketwatch away and sits on the bed.) _You're not going anywhere. Come here. _(She hesitantly scoots toward him.) _Closer. _(She scoots a little farther.) _CLOSER! _(He grabs her and pulls her to him, then starts stroking her hair.)_

"**Sympathy, Tenderness—reprise"**

_(Sings)_

SYMPATHY, TENDERNESS, WARM AS THE SUMMER

OFFER ME THEIR EMBRACE

_ (He stealthily reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a knife.)_

FRIENDLINESS, GENTLENESS, STRANGERS TO MY LIFE

THEY ARE THERE IN THIS FACE

_ (He plunges the knife into her back, and Lucy yelps.)_

GOODNESS AND SWEETNESS AND KINDNESS

_ (He stabs her again, and Lucy screams)_

ABOUND IN THIS PLACE!

_ (He slits her throat. Lucy falls over, dead, and he spits on her. Just then, Mr. Hyde feels himself transforming back into Dr. Jekyll. Dr. Jekyll notices the knife in his hand and Lucy's dead body.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Drops the knife in a panic)_

Oh, dear God!

_ (He runs out of the room)_

**SCENE: Dr. Jekyll's Laboratory**

_ (Dr. Jekyll enters his ransacked lab.)_

"**Confrontation"**

** DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Sings)_

LOST IN THE DARKNESS, SILENCE SURROUNDS YOU

ONCE THERE WAS MORNING, NOW ENDLESS NIGHT

I WILL FIND THE ANSWER, I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU

I PROMISE YOU THIS, TILL THE DAY THAT I...

_(Mr. Hyde's image appears in the mirror.)_

**MR. HYDE:**

DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD EVER LET YOU GO?

DID YOU THINK I'D EVER SET YOU FREE?

IF YOU DO, I'M SAD TO SAY, IT SIMPLY ISN'T SO!

YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Shaking his head as if he were shaking off the hallucination)_

ALL THAT YOU ARE IS A FACE IN THE MIRROR!

I CLOSE MY EYES, AND YOU'LL DISAPPEAR!

**HYDE:**

I'M WHAT YOU FACE WHEN YOU FACE IN THE MIRROR

LONG AS YOU LIVE, I WILL STILL BE HERE!

_(Throughout the rest of the song, Dr. Jekyll turns to the right when he sings as Dr. Jekyll, and to the left when he sings as Mr. Hyde.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

ALL THAT YOU ARE IS THE END OF A NIGHTMARE

ALL THAT YOU ARE IS A DYING SCREAM!

AFTER TONIGHT, I SHALL END THIS DEMON DREAM!

**HYDE:**

_(Smiles)_

THIS IS NOT A DREAM, MY FRIEND, AND IT WILL NEVER END!

THIS ONE IS THE NIGHTMARE THAT GOES ON!

HYDE IS HERE TO STAY, NO MATTER WHAT YOU MAY PRETEND!

AND I'LL FLOURISH LONG AFTER YOU'RE GONE!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

SOON YOU WILL DIE, AND MY SILENCE WILL HIDE YOU!

YOU CANNOT CHOOSE BUT TO LOSE CONTROL!

**MR. HYDE:**

YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME, I LIVE DEEP INSIDE YOU!

EACH DAY YOU'LL FEEL ME DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

I DON'T NEED YOU TO SURVIVE, LIKE YOU NEED ME!

I'LL BECOME WHOLE AS YOU DANCE WITH DEATH!

AND I'LL REJOICE AS YOU BREATHE YOUR FINAL BREATH!

**MR. HYDE:**

FOR I'LL LIVE INSIDE YOU FOREVER!

** DR. JEKYLL:**

No!

**HYDE:**

WITH SATAN HIMSELF BY MY SIDE!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

No!

**HYDE:**

AND I KNOW THAT NOW AND FOREVER,

THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEPARATE JEKYLL FROM HYDE!

**DR. JEKYLL: **

CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S OVER NOW?

IT'S TIME TO DIE?

** MR. HYDE:**

NO, NOT I, ONLY YOU!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

IF I DIE, YOU DIE, TOO!

**HYDE:**

YOU'LL DIE IN ME, I'LL _BE _YOU!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

DAMN YOU, HYDE, SET ME FREE!

**HYDE:**

CAN'T YOU SEE, YOU _ARE _ME?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Spoken)_

No!

_(Sings)_

DEEP INSIDE!

**HYDE:**

I AM YOU, YOU _ARE _HYDE!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

No! Never!

** HYDE:**

Yes! Forever!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Damn you, Hyde! Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!

**MR. HYDE:**

_(Sing-song voice)_

I'll see you there, Jekyll!

**DR. JEKYLL:**

NEVER!


	13. The Wedding

A/N: This is the final part. And the way I have certain things staged is how I would do it if I were directing a production.

"**Façade—Finale A"**

** CHORUS:**

THERE'S A BEAST AT THE DOOR

AND HE'S WILD AND HE'S FREE

BUT WE DON'T LET HIM IN, 'CAUSE WE DON'T WANT TO SEE

WHAT IS LURKING RIGHT BEHIND THE FAÇADE!

**UTTERSON:**

_(Voice-Over)_

Henry Jekyll had walked through the very gates of hell and seen what lay beyond. The way back—if there was one—would be littered with the corpses of his shattered dreams and engulfed by flames that would yet consume him. Yet, back from the dead he came, to the sound of wedding bells.

**SCENE: A Church**

_(Dr. Jekyll enters the church and takes his place at the front. Emma's attendants come down the aisle, with Emma and her father bringing up the rear. Emma and Dr. Jekyll face the priest.)_

"**The Wedding"**

** PRIEST:**

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any man can show just cause why these two should not be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace. Do you, Henry John Albert Jekyll, take this woman, Emma Alice Margaret Carew, to be your lawfully wedded wife...

_(Dr. Jekyll hunches over in pain.)_

**UTTERSON:**

What is it, Henry? What's wrong?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

OH, GOD, WHAT NOW?

OH, GOD, NOT NOW!

HELP ME SOMEHOW!

PLEASE TAKE THE PAIN AWAY!

FEEL IT FILL ME, THIS WILL KILL ME!

OH, GOD, HELP ME!

LORD, HAVE MERCY!

DON'T LET HER SEE,

NOT ON OUR WEDDING DAY!

_(He collapses to the floor. Utterson and Sir Danvers move toward him. Mr. Hyde sits up.)_

**EMMA:**

Henry?

**MR. HYDE:**

There is no Henry here, only Edward Hyde.

_(He stands up and approaches Simon Stride)_

Mr. Stride, I hope you are respectfully recording the order of business.

_(He grabs Simon Stride by the throat and chokes him. Stride falls to the floor, then Hyde takes Emma hostage.)_

**SIR DANVERS:**

Emma!

_(He makes a move to help her, but Mr. Hyde holds him back with his cane.)_

**MR. HYDE:**

No one touches Edward Hyde, or she dies before God!

**EMMA:**

Father?

**MR. HYDE:**

No one!

**EMMA:**

Henry, I know it is you, and you would never harm me.

**DR. JEKYLL:**

_(Resuming himself)_

Emma, leave me before it's too late.

_(He walks over to John Utterson)_

Do it, John. Take the pain away. Set me free.

**UTTERSON:**

What?

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Set us all free.

** UTTERSON:**

_(Raises his sword, then falters)_

I cannot.

_(Dr. Jekyll grabs Utterson's sword, stabs himself in the stomach, and falls to the floor as Emma screams.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Father?

**EMMA:**

HENRY!

_(She kneels on the floor next to him and cradles his head in her arms.)_

**DR. JEKYLL:**

Emma, I...

_(Before he can say anything else, he dies in her arms.)_

**EMMA:**

Rest now, my tormented love.

"**Once Upon A Dream-reprise"**

_(Sings)_

YOU ARE FREE NOW

YOU'RE WITH ME NOW

WHERE YOU'LL ALWAYS BE

_(As the camera pans out, the chorus can be heard in a voice-over.)_

"**Façade—Finale"**

** CHORUS:**

MAN IS NOT ONE, BUT TWO

HE IS EVIL AND GOOD

AND HE WALKS THE FINE LINE

THAT HE'D CROSS IF HE COULD

HE IS WAITING JUST BEHIND THE FAÇADE

_(The End Credits start rolling.)_


End file.
